Lies Sequal
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: New title needed obviously.; . Set five or so months after "Lies" finishes. No idea where it is headed so the summary will change. :D Some familiar faces from "Lies' might be back as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first of all I would like to thank everyone who stayed with me for the last story, I appreciate all your time and reviews for a story I really really loved writing. :D**

**Second of all is that I have no idea where this sequal is heading, rather like I didn't for 'Lies' and look where that ended up...90 chapters. lol!**

**So enjoy this new story...If you have any title suggestions I am open to them. ;)**

**This story starts five months after the end of the last one.**

* * *

"Hey little man" Harry grinned as he leant down and picked Edward off of the floor. The eleven month old was crawling towards his brother who was asleep on the play mat in the living room. Edward made a noise of protest as he was pulled into his fathers arms and Harry placed a kiss on his cheek as the young boy grinned cheekily. "You don't want to wake your brother, he gets grumpy when someone wakes him up too early" Harry checked behind him then turned back to the brown haired boy in his arms "Just like mummy, but don't tell her I told you that" he grinned

"Told him what?" Nikki asked as she walked into the room looking at her mobile phone in her hand.

"Nothing beautiful" Harry replied and leant down to kiss her and placed one hand on her seven month pregnant stomach just as the baby kicked out "She's lively today"

"_He_ has been keeping me awake for the past few nights" Nikki replied and kissed Edward who held his arms out for her and grinned. "Come here then"

She took the grinning baby out Harry's arms and held him close and gave him another kiss on his chubby cheek, Harry's hand was still on her stomach and he smiled slightly when he once again felt the baby kick.

------------

Nikki sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that night, the baby hadn't stopped moving for the last half an hour and she hadn't had any sleep. She reached down and rubbed her bump gently trying to get the baby to calm down when a sudden flash lit up the room. Nikki turned and looked at the window of the bedroom just as a rumble of thunder vibrated around the room. This woke Harry and he groaned and turned to his wife. He gave her a sleepy smile and reached out one hand and lay it on her stomach next to hers.

"Is the baby keeping you awake?" he whispered and Nikki nodded and turned the best she could and ran one hand through his hair. Another flash lit up the room and Harry lifted his head off of the pillow and looked around as the following clap of thunder rumbled. Harry leant over to kiss Nikki just as they heard the twins cry out.

"Go get them then" Nikki mumbled quietly and Harry saluted, causing Nikki to giggle as he climbed out of the bed. Even at their young age the twins, like most children, were terrified of storms and when Harry walked into the nursery he saw them sitting up sobbing, tears running down their faces.

Nikki looked round from where she had been staring at the lightning flashing through the curtains when Harry walked back into the room with the boys who were still sobbing quietly. He lay back down on the bed and put the twins under the duvet in the middle of them both.

"Hey" Nikki whispered to the twins and pulled them closer to her to comfort them, she still hated to see them crying and frightened and in her pregnancy this feeling had increased with the hormones. She planted a kiss on their foreheads as their sobs gradually subsided and they clung to their mother. When they had stopped crying the twins were wide awake and looking around the room. Both parents sighed, knowing they wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. The baby kicked again and Graham, who was laying closest to Nikki and touching her stomach, looked down at her stomach with a confused look on his face that Nikki thought mirrored his fathers confused face perfectly. She giggled slightly and took her youngest son's hand in hers and gently placed it on her stomach as the baby kicked. Both boys had felt this before but they still grinned and giggled every time it happened and this time was no different. Graham's eyes lit up as he laughed and Harry smiled and ruffled his son's blonde hair lovingly. More thunder and lightning ripped through the sky and both boys tensed. Harry reached out and placed his hand gently on Edward's head and the boy settled down slightly and Harry and Nikki saw his eyes getting heavy. After a few minutes he was asleep but Graham was still awake. Nikki gently lifted him off of the bed and into her arms and held him close to her. After a few minutes in his mother's arms, Graham eventually drifted off to sleep and Nikki unsteadily sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a bit of trouble.

"You could have asked me to do it" Harry said quietly from behind her and Nikki turned to see him standing with Edward in his arms. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile and a kiss.

"Stop worrying Harry, I'm fine"

"Sorry" Harry mumbled as he held the nursery door open for her "I just worry that's all"

"I think I'm quite capable of carrying my son to bed"

"I know" Harry nodded as he placed Edward in his cot and covered him with the blanket "But you're seven months pregnant and you heard the doctor, you shouldn't push yourself"

Nikki just gave him a smile and placed her hand on her stomach and held her other out to him. Harry took it and wrapped it in his own and lead her out of the nursery and into their own bedroom.

----------------

When Harry woke up at six thirty the next morning Nikki was still asleep with a small smile on her face and one hand on her stomach, the arm was hanging off of the bed. Harry left her to sleep, knowing that she had been getting exhausted very quickly. Knowing this, Harry had decided to ask Leo for the weekend off to help Nikki with the twins.

When he walked back into the bedroom he saw Nikki sitting up in bed with one of the crime novels Harry liked to pick holes in as he read it over her shoulder. She looked up when he walked in and gave him a smile.

"Good morning" he said as he leant down and gave her a kiss and placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Morning" Nikki said cheerfully and put the book down on the bed next to her and wrapped both of her arms around his neck to pull him closer and give him a more passionate kiss. The baby kicked suddenly against his hand and Harry laughed and leant down to press a kiss on the bump.

"Good morning to you too"

* * *

**Just a quick starter chapter, once again I have no idea _where _this story is headed so you'll just have to bear with me. ;)**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked as he walked up to Leo's office door. He spotted Sam sitting in a chair opposite the desk. "Sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No it's fine" Sam smiled as she stood up "I'll see you later for lunch" she directed this at Leo who gave her a smile and a nod before she turned and walked out of the room, giving Harry a smile as she passed.

"What can I do for you?" Leo asked as Harry walked over and sat in the chair that Sam had vacated.

"I know it's short notice but could I have this weekend off please?" Harry enquired and his eyes glanced over the picture that Leo had on his desk, it was of the six of them at Leo and Sam's wedding three months ago. "It's just that Nikki's getting exhausted what with being seven months pregnant and having to cope with the twins as well, the baby has been moving quite a lot recently and Nikki hasn't been getting much sleep"

"That's fine Harry" Leo smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Are you actually going to clear that desk one day Leo?" Harry joked as he looked at all the paper and folders littering the desk.

"Someday maybe" Leo nodded slightly "and don't you start Sam's been on at me about it as well"

"She's been on about it for the past few months" Harry told Leo with a raised eyebrow and whatever the older man was going to say was cut off by the phone ringing. Harry shook his head humorously and stood up as Leo apologised and picked up the phone.

-----------------

"Leo's let me have the weekend off" Harry told Nikki as he walked into the living room to see Nikki laying on the sofa with a gigging Edward on her chest, a grin on her face. Harry smiled and walked over to them, he kissed them both then turned to Graham who was crawling across the floor to him, when the young boy reached him he grasped on to his father's trousers and hauled himself up off of the floor. Edward turned slightly when the baby kicked against his back and placed his hand on Nikki's stomach and patted it slightly.

"Ba..ba" he stuttered slightly and both Harry and Nikki gasped. Harry crouched down next to the sofa and pulled Graham onto his lap and turned to his other son with an awestruck look on his face. Nikki sniffed slightly and failed to stop the tears as they fell down her face.

"Who's a cleaver boy?" she whispered tearfully as she sat up and clutched Edward close, her hormones making her tears worse. Harry laughed slightly and was doing a better job at holding his tears in than Nikki was. He reached up and ruffled Edwards hair and Graham reached up and held on to the edge of the sofa and reached up to also touch Nikki's stomach.

"Hug" he said as clear as day as he held his arms up to Nikki and that was too much for her. Nikki burst into tears and a grinning Harry sat on the edge of the sofa with Graham on his lap, he reached over and wiped the tears from his wife's face.

"Hey" he whispered and leant down to kiss her "It's alright"

"I know" she nodded and a tearful smile spread over her face "It's just..just our little boys are growing up"

Harry didn't know what to say to this and he just reached down and placed his hand on her stomach and nodded.

--------------

"Hello you two" Nikki greeted on the Sunday after as she opened the door to Sam and Leo who Harry had invited round for a drink and some catching up.

"How are you?" Sam asked as she hugged the younger woman the best she could.

"Better now I've had this weekend to rest while Harry has done all the work" Nikki laughed as Leo hugged her "Thank you for that"

"It's alright" he whispered and gave Nikki a quick kiss on the cheek.

They walked into the living room to where Edward and Graham were sitting in their highchairs, baby food all around their mouths. Nikki rolled her eyes and walked over to her boys and wiped their faces clean.

"Mama" Edward laughed as he held his arms up to her and Nikki heard two gasps from behind her as she picked her son up.

"When did they start talking?" Leo asked as he walked over and ruffled Grahams hair.

"Last Thursday" Nikki replied and Sam grinned as Edward gripped hold of his mothers shirt and smiled at his aunt "We wanted to let you hear them yourself before we told you"

"They're clever boys" Sam said as Harry walked into the room "Taking after their parents"

"Da" Graham called from his highchair and Harry picked him up and kissed him.

"There will be no stopping them now" Leo laughed as they walked into the living room and sat down "They wont keep quiet from now on"

"What were their first words?" Sam asked as Leo sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Nikki winced slightly as the baby kicked her in the ribs and she shifted Edward so he was in a more comfortable position on her lap.

"Ba ba" the baby said clearly and placed his hand on her stomach. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"That was Edwards first word" she told them "He was sitting on my lap and the baby kicked and he just said it. Grahams was 'hug', which of course he got a lot of afterwards" Nikki laughed and Sam and Leo chuckled.

"I expected mummy and daddy" Harry told them and shrugged "But they are Nikki's children so they're not really going to conform are they?"

Nikki glared at him playfully and Sam smirked while Leo rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Aww, first words. ;) I didn't think that Harry and Nikki's children would have 'mummy' and 'daddy' as their first words, that's too normal. lol!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry" Nikki hissed two months later as they both lay in bed. The clock next to her read half past four in the morning. When she got no reply she turned over the best she could and hit her husband none to gently on the chest. "Harry!"

"What?" he mumbled sleepily and opened one eye slightly to look at her.

"You better call Sam and Leo to come and look after the boys"

"Why?"

"Why the hell do you think?" Nikki snapped "The baby's coming"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked quickly as he sat up and looked down at Nikki who was clutching her stomach slightly.

"Of course I'm bloody sure Harry" Nikki shouted at him and Harry looked a bit put out by it. He grasped Nikki's hand in his own and reached over with the other one to pick up the phone, his heart hammering in his chest. He leant down and gave Nikki a reassuring kiss on the forehead and she gave him a smile before swinging her legs over the side of the bed the best she could, hers and Harry's hands still entwined on her stomach. The phone was picked up after a few rings and Leo's sleepy voice came down the phone.

"_Dalton"_

"Leo, sorry to call you" Harry said as he sat up in the bed fully and rubbed Nikki's back gently "But Nikki's gone into labour and we need you to look after the twins"

"_Don't apologise for that" _Leo told Harry down the phone and the younger man head him shaking Sam awake. _"We'll be over as soon as possible"_

"Thank you" Harry said and hung up.

Nikki groaned loudly as another contraction ripped through her body and Harry continued to rub her back.

"Leo and Sam are on their way" he told her as he gave her another kiss and Nikki nodded. "Are you okay for now?"

"I'm fine" Nikki told him and gave him a smile "They're approximately fifteen minutes apart, don't worry"

"I'll go and get the car ready" Harry told her and Nikki shook her head vigorously and gripped his hand as he tried to climb off of the bed.

"Don't you dare leave me Harry"

"It wont be…"

Whatever Harry was going to say was silenced by the glare Nikki sent his way and he closed his mouth and moved so he was sitting next to her, one arm wrapped around her back, his other hand grasping hers on her stomach which he absentmindedly rubbed.

Twenty minutes later and both Harry and Nikki were downstairs in the living room waiting for Sam and Leo to turn up. Nikki was pacing in front of the fireplace, one hand on her stomach, the other on her back, while Harry sat on the edge of the sofa watching his wife's movements. They were sitting in a comfortable silence which was occasionally pierced by a groan and a sharp intake of breath from Nikki. The doorbell rang and Harry jumped up instantly and walked through the door and into the hallway to open it.

"Come in" Harry greeted as he opened the door to a wide awake looking Leo and Sam as he let them into the house.

"How is she?" Leo asked as they walked in.

"Why don't you come and ask her yourself?" Nikki shouted from the living room and Leo and Sam gave Harry sympathetic smiles before they walked into the living room to see Nikki sitting on the sofa that Harry had just vacated.

"How are you?" Leo asked Nikki and she glared at him.

"Fine" she snapped "Absolutely brilliant"

Leo didn't take her tone to heart as he seated himself next to her and placed one hand on her arm as Harry walked into the kitchen to make drinks, Sam had offered but Harry declined, saying he needed something to do. Nikki surprised them by turning slightly and burying her face in Leo's shoulder and taking a deep breath as another contraction caught her by surprise. She glanced at the clock when it had faded and Leo rubbed her back slightly.

"Harry" Nikki called weakly and the man in question was instantly at the doorway of the kitchen. When he saw the scared look on her face he rushed to her side and crouched down in front of her, he took her hands in his and gave her a smile. "They're ten minutes apart" she whispered and Harry nodded and stood up.

"Okay"

He turned to Leo who had moved to stand next to Sam by the kitchen doorway to give them some privacy. Leo had accepted the mug of coffee from Sam and was sipping it.

"The twins are upstairs asleep, they normally wake up at about half past six sevenish and you know what they eat, it's all in the cupboards"

"Harry we know it's okay" Sam said and lay a comforting hand on the agitated man's arm and squeezed it gently "You get to the hospital, we'll be along in a few hours"

----------------

"God Harry make it stop" Nikki mumbled two hours later as she lay in bed in the hospital, Harry sitting next to her supporting her and rubbing her back gently.

"I cant" Harry whispered and kissed her forehead gently "I'm sorry" he hated that he couldn't stop Nikki's pain but just like when she had the twins, she had refused any sort of pain relief and had shouted at Harry when he had suggested some half an hour ago.

"And they say that the second is easier than the first" Nikki groaned as she lay her head back against the pillow behind her and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "They have got to be lying"

Harry smiled slightly and reached out to place one of his hands on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"It'll be over soon Nikki" he paused "You could have some pain relief"

"For the last time Harry, no!" Nikki shouted and slapped him none to gently on the arm causing him to wince. "Have Sam and Leo brought our boys in?" she asked softly and Harry nodded an affirmative.

"They're in the waiting room, I'll go and get them as soon as the baby is born"

Nikki smiled and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

* * *

**Any suggestions for future plot lines are appreciated. :D**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Nikki" the midwife said from the end of the bed "One last push"

"I can't" Nikki sobbed and shook her head as she leant back against Harry who was supporting her back as he sat behind her slightly. A worried look past over his face as Nikki let out another cry of pain and clutched his hand tightly causing him to wince.

"Once more" Harry whispered and rubbed his wife's back "Just once more"

Nikki groaned loudly as another contraction ripped suddenly through her body and she pushed the best she could. She fell back against the bed and took deep breaths as a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a little boy" the midwife said as she wrapped the screaming baby in a blanket and quickly passed it to an exhausted Nikki who took the newborn in her arms and brought him up to her chest, tears streaming down her face. She reached up with a shaking hand and wiped the baby's head with the towel to try and clean the screaming infant. Harry placed his arm around Nikki's shoulders and moved closer to her, he then reached up and moved the blanket away from his son's red face and smiled, tears making their way down his face as well.

"He's beautiful" Nikki whispered tearfully as the baby stopped screaming and started to whimper instead, his tiny hands flexing and un-flexing. The midwife came back over and smiled at them all then turned to Harry.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked and Harry nodded slightly, still in awe of his new son.

-------------------

A few minutes later the midwife came back over with a clean and weighed baby who was wrapped in a clean blanket and handed him back to Nikki who immediately clutched him close and looked down at the quiet baby who was staring up at her, sucking his bottom lip quietly. She felt her eyes well up as she looked at his blonde hair and his bright blue eyes that would turn brown. Nikki felt Harry sit back down on the bed next to her and she looked at him and grinned.

"Another boy" she whispered and Harry gave her a smile and nodded, his eyes filled with tears.

"You were brilliant"

Nikki just sighed and lay her head on Harry's shoulder as he reached over and ran his hand gently over his newborn son's hair.

"Your hair" he muttered "What are we going to name him?"

"Darius" Nikki said hesitantly and looked at her husband for an agreement

Harry thought for a moment then nodded and Nikki continued.

"Darius Harry Cunningham"

"I can't believe we have another boy" Harry laughed as Darius gripped his finger tightly and stared up at his father. "I should go and tell Sam and Leo"

"Let them come in" Nikki said as Harry pried himself away from his son and wife "I want to see my boys"

----

"Da" Edward shouted as Harry walked into the waiting room where Sam and Leo were waiting. Both adults looked up when Edward said this and stood up from their seats, each holding a twin.

"Dada" Graham grinned as he caught sight of his father and Harry ruffled his son's hair and gave them both a kiss.

"Is Nikki alright? What did she have? Is the baby okay?" Leo asked in quick succession and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Leave the poor man alone Leo"

"We have another little boy" Harry grinned and took his older son's from their godparents arms "Come on"

--

"Mama" Graham and Edward called out at the same time when they saw Nikki sitting in the middle of the bed and reached out to her.

"Hello" Nikki grinned when she saw them and motioned for Harry to put them on the bed, he did so carefully and the boys crawled up to Nikki and she hugged them the best she could and gave them a kiss.

"Congratulations" Sam said for both herself and Leo from the bedside and Nikki looked at her with a grin on her face and nodded before looking back at the baby in her arms and moved the blanket away from his face so they could see him better. "Isn't he handsome Leo?"

Leo agreed and leant down to kiss Nikki on the cheek.

"He's gorgeous" he nodded and ran his hand gently over the newborns hair "What's his name?"

"Darius Harry" Harry replied and stopped Edward from trying to stand up on the bed "Be careful son"

"Ba ba?" Graham asked and cocked his head to one side and looked from his mother to his father.

"Yes that's your baby brother" Harry told his son and sent a proud look to Nikki who had to force back her tears. Graham reached out and placed his hand over the duvet that covered Nikki's stomach.

"Ba ba"

"Mama hug" Edward said at the same time and held his arms out to Nikki who couldn't resist the pleading look on her eldest son's eyes.

"Here Leo" she said and handed Darius to Leo who carefully held him securely in his arms and held him close so Sam could moved the blanket away from the sleeping baby's face and coo over him. She then turned to Edward and Graham and pulled them into her arms, wincing slightly as she did so. Harry helped her then walked around the bed to Sam and Leo.

"Congratulations, he's gorgeous" Sam told the younger man who reached out and stroked his sleeping son's hand gently.

"Thank you" Harry nodded and glanced at Nikki who was holding Edward and Graham close to her and speaking softly to them. He could tell that she was exhausted but he didn't want to take his son's away from their mother just yet.

* * *

**Have no idea where the desire to name the baby Darius came from, it just came to me and I like the name. ;)**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later on the twenty fourth of November, the household woke to a blanket of snow covering everything outside. Harry noticed this when he climbed out of bed at half past six in the morning to tend to a screaming Darius who was in the cot at the end of the bed. Wandering over to the window Harry glanced out and smiled slightly when he saw the soft covering of snow in their large garden, knowing that this was the twins first proper snow that they could play in.

"Does he need feeding?" came a muffled voice from the bed as Harry manipulated the whimpering baby in his arms into a more comfortable position.

"No he's just lonely, aren't you son?" Harry replied and went to sit on the bed as Nikki turned to face her husband and youngest child. Sitting on the bed next to Nikki he held Darius in one arm then brought the other to Nikki's face to move some of her blonde hair to behind her ear. She kissed his hand slightly then lay back down again. "It's snowed" Harry told her and Nikki made a noise to show she had heard him "I'll take Edward and Graham out later"

"and build a snowman?" Nikki giggled as Harry nodded enthusiastically and grinned. Nikki sat up as he did this and reached out to take Darius from his fathers arms and held him close to her chest where she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Wrap them up warm, I don't want them getting ill"

"I know" Harry sighed and Nikki blushed slightly

"Sorry" she apologised "I know you know but…"

"You just worry" Harry finished and leant over to kiss her as she nodded.

"Mama" came a call through the baby monitor and Nikki turned to Harry.

"I'll get him" Harry said as he stood up and Nikki nodded and looked back down at her now sleeping son in her arms.

--------------

"Come on then you two" Harry said to his two older sons as he crouched down in front of them and did their coats up and ruffled their hair. Nikki shook her head, a grin on her face as she stood on the other side of the kitchen, bottle feeding Darius. Harry then opened the door and Graham, being the more braver of the twins, made his way carefully over to the open door and looked out at the white blanket that covered the garden. He was wary of going out but followed as soon as Harry walked out, Edward following quickly behind him. Nikki walked over to the open door and stood watching her boys play in the snow, pulling Darius closer to her chest and wrapping the blanket he was in even tighter to him to keep the three week old baby warm. She giggled slightly when Edward fell onto his bottom in the snow and looked around with a confused look on his face. He reached out and placed his gloved hand on the snow and then brought his hand to his face and inspected the snow that was attached to the blue glove. Nikki smiled to herself and turned back into the house to take Darius into the warm and put him down for a nap. Ten minutes later when she came down from the bedroom she saw Harry and the twins standing in the kitchen.

"They were getting cold" Harry explained and Nikki nodded and crouched down in front of Edward and gently tugged his wet coat off, the scarf and gloves soon followed as Harry did the same to Graham.

"Let's give you two a nice warm bath then" Nikki told her sons and picked Edward up into her arms, she could feel him shivering slightly.

"Bath" he said and clapped his hands. Both boys loved to play in the water and knew exactly what the word meant when one of their parents said it.

"Yes we need to get you warm" Nikki cooed as Harry leant over and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Where's Darius?" he asked as they both walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Asleep in our room" Nikki replied as she pushed the bathroom door open.

Harry placed Graham on the bathroom floor and quickly shut the stair gate that was positioned at the top of the stairs to stop the twins from getting to them. Graham walked shakily after his father and grabbed onto the doorframe of the nursery before looking back at his mother who was checking the bath water and grinned proudly at her causing Nikki's heart to jump in her chest.

"Come on you" she said to Edward as Harry walked out of their bedroom from checking on Darius "Bath is ready"

--------------

"I'm exhausted" Nikki groaned as she flopped down on the bed after putting Edward and Graham to bed, Darius was asleep at the foot of the bed in his cot. Harry grinned at her from the doorway of the room as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the washing bin, walking further into the room. He then walked over to Nikki's side of the bed and leant down to kiss her.

"Go to sleep" he told her as she reached up and ran on of her hands through his hair "I'll get up in the night if any of them need anything"

"You need to sleep as well Harry" Nikki told him, keeping her hands tangled in his hair.

"It's fine Nikki" Harry laughed and gave her another kiss before straightening up and walking around the bed to his chest of drawers to pick out a t-shirt for bed. "You get your sleep, you deserve it"

"Harry…." whatever Nikki was going to say was covered up by a yawn and she lay down in bed and turned on her side to watch Harry as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Harry climbed into bed next to his wife and lifted one arm to allow her to move closer to him. She slung one arm over his stomach and he lay his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his body and gave her a kiss before she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Everywhere in the country seemed to get snow in the last week or two...apart from where I live where there wasn't even one flake! There was bright sunshine! I wanted to play in the snow. :(...I'm such a child. lol!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Later on the next day when Nikki was upstairs trying to put a sleeping Darius to sleep the doorbell rang. Harry looked away from the paper he was reading and towards the door with a frown on his face, they weren't expecting anyone. Standing up he made his way towards the door and opened it, he let out a breath when he saw who was standing on the doorstep.

"Harry"

"Mother" Harry nodded and glanced behind him into the house then back at the woman on the doorstep.

"Well are you going to let me in?" Mary said haughtily and rudely pushed past her son who turned his head to follow her with a shocked look on his face. Shaking his head he smirked to himself and shut the door, he then followed his mother into the living room where she was standing in the middle of the room looking around.

"You actually have a nice place" she commented

"Thank you" Harry responded shortly "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to catch up"

"Really?" Harry asked and shook his head. He turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs and Nikki walked into the room, she didn't see her mother-in-law at first and started talking to Harry.

"They're all asleep, we shouldn't be…." she stopped when she caught sight of the older woman standing in the middle of the living room. She glanced at Harry who shrugged slightly and shook his head. He reached out to Nikki and wrapped one arm around her shoulder to pull her close.

"You're still together then" Mary commented after a look of disgust at Nikki who felt Harry's arm tighten around her, he didn't reply to his mothers scathing comment.

"You wanted to catch up" he stated "About what?"

"Your life"

"Right" Harry nodded and smirked "You are interested now? Why?"

Mary didn't reply but looked around the room again and her eyes caught a recent picture of Edward, Graham and Darius that was taken the day the youngest boy was born.

"Who are these?"

"Our sons" Harry replied then leant down to whisper to Nikki "I'm going to get rid of her, I don't even know how the _hell_ she got our address"

"Harry…" Nikki started but was cut off by Mary's voice.

"Ah yes" came her haughty voice "What are their names"

"That has nothing to do with you" Harry told her and gently pushed Nikki towards the doorway, ignoring her glare as she walked out of the room and upstairs.

"They're my grandsons, whoever their _mother_ is" she heard Mary say "I bet she isn't even a good mother" Nikki couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes when she heard this. Forcing them back she made her way into the bedroom when she heard Darius start to cry. After a few seconds she heard Harry shouting at his mother, this scared Nikki slightly, Harry never even raised his voice if necessary and she had never heard him shout like this. Darius started to whimper loudly as he heard his father's raised voice and Nikki clutched him close and gave him a comforting kiss before gently rocking him back to sleep. She heard the front door slam shut and glanced out of the window to see Mary stalking off down the garden path and down the road, where she turned the corner and went out of sight.

"I'm sorry" came Harry's quiet voice from the doorway "She shouldn't have said that"

"It's fine" Nikki whispered but the tears filled her eyes again "Am I a bad mother?"

"No" Harry insisted as he walked into the room and pulled her into his arms as she cried "No you are a brilliant mother, our boys are lucky to have you, you didn't deserve that"

Nikki didn't say anything but continued to sob into her husbands chest as Harry rubbed her back soothingly. He moved them over to the bed and sat them down, he took Darius from Nikki as the baby started to fuss as Nikki cried. He brought the baby up to his chest and kissed him gently before turning back to his wife and kissing her as well, her sobs gradually decreased after a while and she stayed clutched to Harry who just held her.

"I'm so sorry she said that" Harry repeated

"It's alright" Nikki whispered and sat up away from Harry and kissed him before wiping her face free of tears.

"It's not true" Harry told her with a sad look on his face that made Nikki lean up and kiss him again "You really are a great mother"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and looked down at Darius who was now staring up at her, gently sucking his bottom lip and clenched and unclenched his hands in his mittens. She reached out and ran her hand over her youngest child's cheek and smiled gently at him before running her hands over his soft blonde hair.

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked as he stood up and placed the room trying to get Darius back to sleep while Nikki nodded and sat back on the bed to watch her husband as he cared for their son. Leaning back on her elbows she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and watched Harry move around the room. Nikki was conscious of a smile spreading across her face as she thought about what she had now that she didn't have three years before. She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry leaning down and placing his hands either side of her body and giving her a passionate kiss, she looked behind him slightly and saw Darius laying in the Moses basket then turned back to Harry.

"Love you" she whispered against his lips as she ran her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss causing them both to moan slightly.

"and I love you" Harry replied

* * *

**I think they should bring Harry's mother into the show..just so we can see what she is actually like. ;)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after the incident with Mary Cunningham, Harry was returning to work for the first time since Darius had been born and just like he had been with the twins he was dreading going back and leaving Nikki and his sons.

"Now are you two going to be good boys while I'm at work?" Harry asked as he crouched in front of his sons who were sitting in their highchairs at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Or what passed as eating for two almost fourteen month olds, their baby food was plastered all over their face and hands and in the trays in front of them. Nikki was standing by the table bottle feeding Darius who was sucking gently at the bottle in his mouth, a smile on her face as he watched her sons and husband. "You two have to look after your mummy and little brother"

The twins just grinned at their father and Edward reached out with his messy hand to try and grab Harry's shirt but Harry reached up and grabbed his son's wrist gently.

"Cheeky" he whispered to his son and wiped the giggle boy's face with the bib that was around the young boys neck before leaning over and kissing Edward on the cheek and doing the same to Graham. He then stood up and walked over to Nikki who took the empty bottle out of Darius' mouth and placed it by the sink before she lifted the month old baby to her shoulder to wind him. Harry reached out and ran his hand over his youngest sons blonde hair and rubbed his back gently before leaning down and kissing Nikki on the mouth.

"Have a good day" Nikki said to him as he continued to kiss her "Harry"

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently and gave his wife his innocent eyes.

"Don't give me those eyes Harry" Nikki warned but a smile broke out on her face she then looked down at Darius and wiped his mouth free of any traces of milk. "Go to work"

"Want to get rid of me?" Harry asked and kissed her again.

"Harry, I love you now go" Nikki giggled as Harry saluted, a grin on his face, and kissed Darius before walking out of the room with one last call of.

"I love you"

Shaking her head, Nikki couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as she looked down at Darius who was fighting to keep his eyes open. Knowing he would be asleep soon, Nikki walked into the living room and lay him down in the Moses basket that was sitting by the sofa opposite the television. After this she walked back into the kitchen and sighed when she saw the mess her twins were in. They looked up at her when she walked over to her and Edward reached up to her.

"Hug mama" he said and Nikki ruffled his hair and walked over to the sink to get a flannel before going back over to him and washing his face and hands.

"After you are clean" she said to him as he tried to squirm away from the wet flannel. "There we go" Nikki whispered when he was clean then turned to his slightly younger brother who was quieter as he got cleaned. Nikki threw the dirty flannel into the washing machine then turned back to her sons who were watching her slightly, she reached down and easily picked them both up into her arms and groaned.

"You're getting too big" Nikki said as she deposited them onto the ground and watched as they walked unsteadily to Darius' Moses basket and looked in. Nikki followed them and sat down cross legged on the floor beside the basket and watch as her sons looked at their younger brother.

"Baba sleep?" Graham asked as he crawled over to Nikki and climbed onto her lap "Shh?" he enquired and placed his finger on his lips just as he seen his mother and father do.

"Yes shh?" Nikki whispered and hugged Graham who placed his head on her chest as Edward reached over and ran his hand gently over Darius' hair before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on his youngest brother's cheek. Nikki's eyes filled with tears and she looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat as her oldest child walked carefully over to her and held his arms out. Nikki reached over and gently pulled the young boy into her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Mama?" Edward asked and Nikki looked at him and nodded "Dada?" he looked around the room as if looking for Harry and Nikki grinned.

"Daddy's at work" she told the fourteen month old who cocked his head to one side and then crawled off of her lap and over to the toys that were in a box in the corner of the room. Nikki looked down at Graham who was surprisingly quiet and saw he had fallen asleep in her arms, his fist bunched up around her shirt. Instead of taking him upstairs for a nap, Nikki lay him on the sofa and covered him with a blanket that had just been washed.

-------

Harry groaned as he leant back in his chair and stretched his back, he placed his pen on the desk in front of him and picked up the report he was writing to proof read it, finding no mistakes he pulled all the sheets into a neat pile and stood up. Walking into Leo's office he saw the older man was on the phone and wandered over to the window on the opposite wall to look out over London. He heard Leo put the phone down and turned around.

"Finished paperwork" he told Leo and handed the folder to him "and I thought my first day back was going to be interesting"

Leo smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint, you can have the next case that comes in though"

"Thank you" Harry nodded and they both looked towards the door as Sam walked in.

"Hey" she greeted them and both men replied before she continued "Apparently there is a body downstairs waiting to be autopsied, I don't know if you want to do it Harry"

Harry nodded and let out a sigh as Leo spoke:

"Good timing"

"I thought I was going to die of boredom" he grinned and Sam rolled her eyes

"So dramatic" she shook her head, a smile on her face "I don't think it's a murder case though, an elderly-ish woman was found in her house, sounds like a simple case of old age to me"

"Elderly-ish?" Leo asked his wife "Is that even a word?"

"It is now" Harry commented and walked over to the door "I'll be in the cutting room if you need me"

Harry walked into the cutting room and at once saw the body on one of the metal tables across the other side of the room. He pulled on some latex gloved and picked up the clipboard that was on the bench next to the body. Not bothering to read it he pulled the green cloth that was covering the body away from the deceased and the clipboard fell from his hand and clattered onto the floor when he saw who was in front of him on the table.

* * *

**I'm going away for two days from tomorrow so there wont be any updates tomorrow and possibly Wednesday..I don't know what time I'm coming back. I'll try and write more chapters while I'm away though. ;)**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Leo I cant do the autopsy" Harry blurted out as he burst into the older mans office making Leo jump and swear slightly. "I'm sorry"

"Why not?" Leo asked as Harry made his way over to the window ledge and grasped the ledge with his hands, his knuckles going white.

"It's my mother" Harry whispered and turned to look at Leo, not one trace of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Harry shook his head and walked past Leo's desk and towards the door where he turned around and gave Leo a small smile.

"It's alright, we weren't close"

With that he walked out of the office and across the lab before pushing the double doors of the lab open and walking off down the corridor. Leo watched him do this as he reached for the phone on his desk and hit the speed dial number for Sam.

-----

Nikki looked away from the television she was watching when she heard a key in the lock of the front door. The twins also looked up from where they were playing on the floor but then looked back at the toys they were playing with just as quickly. Nikki stood up as Harry walked in the room and instantly knew something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Harry buried his face in her hair and took a deep calming breath.

"I should have talked to her" he whispered after a while and Nikki pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Who Harry?" she asked and took his hand to lead them to the sofa where she sat them both down and moved closer to Harry who wrapped one arm around her waist.

"My mother" Harry replied quietly "She's dead"

Nikki didn't know what to say and just brought her hand to his cheek and shook her head. The silence was broken by a small hand on Harry's knee and they both looked down to see Edward standing looking at his father with a confused look on his face.

"Dada sad" he said and Harry reached down to pull his oldest son onto his lap and hugged him.

"Daddy's fine" Harry whispered as he placed a kiss on the boys soft brown hair but a few tears leaked from his eyes which he reached up to wipe away but Edward placed his small hand on Harry's face and patted it gently.

"Dada sad" Edward repeated and leant forward and lay his head on Harry's chest and gave him a hug. Harry smiled and looked at Nikki who leant over and kissed him on the lips before rustling her son's hair.

"Love you" she whispered against his lips and Harry nodded and deepened the kiss slightly before breaking away and placing his free hand on Nikki's cheek.

"I love you too" he said and Edward looked up at them and smiled.

"Lu..luv oo" he said unsteadily and looked at them with his wide innocent smile and Nikki couldn't help but laugh slightly and lean down to kiss her son.

"Love you Edward" she whispered then turned to see Graham walking over to them and leant down to pick him up and kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you"

--------

"Harry do you want to talk about it?" Nikki asked her husband later on as she walked into the kitchen to find him leaning against the worktop just staring out of the window. "Harry?"

He looked up at her when she walked over to him and sighed, reaching out he pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around his waist to pull her closer. Nikki lay her head against his chest and breathed in the smell of his aftershave that still lingered from the morning.

"Do you want to talk?" Nikki repeated and Harry shook his head.

"No it's fine" he whispered as he kissed her head and leant his cheek on it.

"Sure?"

Harry didn't reply but only nodded.

--------

"Harry" Leo greeted as the younger man opened the door for him later that evening "How are you?"

Harry shrugged slightly as he shut the front door behind Leo and followed him into the living room.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room and saw Nikki placing Darius in his godfather's arms.

"Cancer Harry" Leo said quietly and Harry nodded "She was in late stages so she must have known about it"

Nikki walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek gently as he nodded.

"Okay" he said shortly "Thank you Leo"

Leo just nodded and looked down at Darius in his arms knowing that Harry didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well aren't you getting a big boy?" he cooed to the young baby who reached up and grabbed Leo's tie and tugged it gently. Harry looked down at Nikki and gave her a smile, he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and leant down and kissed her on the lips.

"Unc Leo" came a small voice from the doorway and Graham ran unsteadily over to his godfather and attached himself to his leg causing Leo to grin and crouch down in front of the toddler and ruffle his blonde hair.

"Hey little man" he said to the young boy who threw his short arms around his uncles neck and hugged him "I hope you've been good for mummy and daddy, but you are your fathers son so I doubt that"

"Thank you" Harry sarcastically and shook his head, a slight grin on his face but Nikki could see some hidden sadness in his eyes as he did so.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in like...two days I wasn't away like I said, that idea fell through, but didn't have a chance to update. I'll be nice and probably add another chapter tonight as well. ;)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

One week later, two days after Mary Cunningham's funeral, and it was the first night Darius had been put in his nursery since he had been born.

"Come on Nikki" Harry called from their bedroom into Darius' room where Nikki was standing by the sleeping baby's cot. When he got no answer he walked into the room and over to Nikki who was standing leaning on the side of the cot staring down at their youngest son. "Nikki?"

She looked up from the cot and gave him a smile as Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and paced a kiss on her neck.

"Come on" he whispered "He'll be fine"

Nikki nodded and turned in Harry's arms, she placed her hands on his chest and leant up to kiss him passionately. She ran one hand through his hair and Harry pulled her closer to him with one arm and tangled his other hand in her long blonde hair in an attempt to get her even closer. Nikki moaned as he ran one hand up the back of her baggy t-shirt and her hand tightened on his shoulder. She pulled away slightly, both of them breathing heavily.

"Come on then" she whispered and leant down to kiss Darius gently before dragging Harry out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

-----

A while later they lay in each others arms in the dark room. Nikki with her head on Harry's chest listening to his steady heartbeat, Harry with one arm around Nikki's shoulders and one around her bare waist tracing random patterns on her hip. Nikki closed her eyes and rested one hand on Harry's chest as he started to run his hand through her soft hair. Both groaned slightly as they heard Darius cry through the baby monitor and Nikki turned her head on Harry's chest to look at him.

"I'll go" she whispered and climbed off of her husband. Harry watched her walk over to the chair on the opposite side of the room and pull on her dressing gown before walking out of the room and into Darius' nursery. A few minutes later Nikki walked back into the room and threw her dressing gown back onto the chair before climbing into bed and resuming her original position. Harry reached down and pulled the duvet fully over their bodies as Nikki leant up and kissed him catching him by surprise. Nikki ran one hand over Harry's chest and the other through his already messy hair and deepened the kiss as Harry's hands made their way to Nikki's hips to pull her closer to him. Nikki moaned into his mouth as he did this and he took the opportunity to flip them over so he was laying over his wife. He broke the kiss and grinned down at a flushed Nikki who still had her hands in his hair.

"Eager aren't we?" he whispered as he leant down and started to kiss her neck causing Nikki to moan and lean her head back to give her husband better access. "I love you so much" he breathed.

"and I.." Nikki was interrupted by Harry's mouth on hers and she let out a surprised moan and what she was going to say was lost as Harry continued to kiss her.

--------

"Harry" Nikki moaned the next morning as she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her close to him as he started to assault her neck with kisses. Harry grinned and leant up to steal a kiss from her.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning" Nikki groaned and turned around to face her husband who still had one arm wrapped around her waist. "Why are you up so early? You don't have work"

"Edward called out" Harry explained and Nikki frowned and looked across at the baby monitor that she saw was still on. "You were in a deep sleep so I went" Harry explained and Nikki nodded and gave him a sly smile.

"Well if you hadn't kept me up last night then I wouldn't have been _in_ a deep sleep" she whispered and Harry laughed slightly.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night"

"Ah well you've got me there" Nikki shrugged and kissed him on the lips "I think we should stay in bed all day"

"You seem to forget my love" Harry mumbled against her neck as he kissed her again and they heard Darius start to cry "We have three young boys that require our attention"

"So does your wife" Nikki mumbled as she rolled over and climbed out of bed to check on the crying baby leaving a grinning Harry behind her.

Nikki wrapped her dressing gown around her body as she wandered through the doorway of her youngest son's nursery. Bending over the cot she picked up the screaming infant and held him close to her as she soothed him, trying to get him to sleep again.

"Are you hungry baby?" she cooed as Darius wrapped his small hand around one of Nikki's fingers and brought it to his mouth to suck slightly on it. She kissed him on the forehead then walked out of the nursery, meeting Harry in the hallway as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello son" he said to the baby in his wife's arms and kissed him. The young baby's hair caught his attention and he ran his hand over the short strands. "His hair's going brown" he stated to his wife who nodded and motioned towards the other nursery that held their twins.

"So is Grahams"

The baby in her arms gave an impatient cry and Nikki shifted him into a more comfortable position.

"I know" she muttered to him "You're hungry" she looked up at Harry "Will you check on the twins?"

Harry nodded and stole a kiss before walking into the twins' nursery, Nikki passed him and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she started to make a bottle for Darius.

* * *

**Said I would upload two didn't I? ;) Sorry I just glanced over the funeral like that, I can't write them, I tried and failed dramatically so instead of embarassing myself I just didn't write one.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on son" Harry said as he lifted the sleepy Darius from Nikki's arms and placed him on his shoulder to burp the newly fed baby, he brought the bib that was around the baby's neck to his mouth and wiped away any traces of milk. He looked down at the baby and saw he was asleep on his shoulder. Nikki smiled as she walked past them with a bowl of food for Edward. She placed it on the plastic tray on the highchair her oldest son was sitting in and he reached out to grab the spoon that was in the bowl. Nikki gently took it from Edwards grasp and started to feed the baby, trying to get the mess he made to a minimum. She glanced over at Graham and realised this was in vain however when she saw the mess that he had got himself in to. He looked over at his mother and gave her his innocent grin and Harry reached over from where he was standing with Darius to ruffle his son's hair causing the boy to giggle.

"We need to start decorating the house for Christmas" Harry commented as he watched his wife interact with their children. "It's only" he looked at the calendar next to him "just under two weeks"

"That's a lot of time" Nikki shrugged and looked up at him "We have their presents so all we need to do is decorate" she turned to the twins who were now almost clean "Are you going to help mummy and daddy decorate for Christmas?" she asked them.

Later on in the evening Harry and Nikki were sitting on the sofa watching the television, the children were in bed and all the Christmas decorations had been put up. The brightly coloured tree stood in the corner of the living room, the lights twinkling. Nikki was curled up on the sofa next to Harry, one arm slung over her husbands stomach, the other clutching a glass of red wine. Harry had one arm around Nikki's shoulders and in his other he also held a glass of wine. He turned to look down at his wife and leant down to press a kiss onto her hair before looking back at the television and taking a sip of his wine. He loved the moments like this when it was just himself and Nikki cuddling together after a long day. Harry looked back down at his wife who moved so she was looking up at him, giving him a smile she leant up and kissed him gently before sighing and laying her head back on his chest.

------

"Come on Nikki" Harry whined as he stood by the bed where Nikki was sitting up shaking her head, an amused smile on her face "Please?"

"Harry you are not getting our sons up at five o'clock on Christmas day, we had this conversation last year"

Harry pouted slightly and walked over to her, bending down he pecked her lightly on the lips before standing up and walking around to his side of the bed, closing the bedroom door slightly on his way past. He climbed into bed and Nikki instantly moved closer to him and wrapped one arm around his stomach, she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Harry chuckled and lay down properly before reaching over and turning the light off and wrapping his arms around Nikki.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence and Nikki groaned slightly.

"Come on Harry do we have to do this now?" she asked quietly but Harry could tell she was amused "I don't need you to buy me anything" Nikki continued and ran her hand over Harry's bare chest causing his breath to hitch. Nikki grinned to herself and had to stifle her giggle in Harry's chest.

"Think it's funny do you?" he laughed and flipped them both over so he was laying over Nikki, she laughed loudly and Harry's stomach did a happy flip when he heard it "It's not nice to tease your husband"

Nikki pouted slightly and Harry leant down and kissed her, she moaned against his lips and allowed Harry to deepen the kiss as he ran one of his hands down her side and under her pyjama top before undoing the buttons and pushing it off of her and dropping it to the floor. He leant down to kiss her again and was just about to work on her pyjama bottoms when the phone rang. Both of them groaned simultaneously and Harry broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on Nikki's shoulder they both took deep breaths to calm their breathing before Harry reached over and picked up the still ringing device.

"Hello Leo"

"_How did you know it was me?" _Leo asked down the phone and Harry chuckled

"No-one else calls us at.." he looked at the clock on the bedside table "Eleven in the evening"

Looking back down at Nikki he couldn't help but lean down and give her a soft kiss before listening to what Leo was saying.

"_Sorry about this Harry" _Leo replied _"But could you go to a scene that's just been called in?"_

Harry sighed quietly and Nikki frowned after having heard what Leo said.

"Okay" Harry said to the older man and climbed off of Nikki and out of the bed.

While Leo was giving Harry details of the case Nikki leant out of bed and picked up her discarded pyjama top and pulling it on. Harry hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of trousers before shrugging on a shirt and started doing it up. Walking over to Nikki who had tugged the duvet further up her body he leant down and kissed her before moving some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile.

"We'll continue later"

Harry grinned slightly and kissed her again before standing up.

"I look forward to it. I love you"

"Love you too" Nikki mumbled as she turned over and closed her eyes.

---------------

"Sorry about calling you out so late" Leo said as Harry climbed out of his car and walked over to the older man. Harry shook his head and waved the apology off before following Leo towards the body. "Late night dog walker found them" Leo explained as they ducked under the crime scene tape and nodded towards the policemen that were scattered around the scene. "Two woman in their early twenties by the look of it"

Harry sighed loudly when he looked down at the two women laying on the muddy ground in front of him. One had long red hair that was matted with mud and blood, the strands were plastered over her face. Her neck had been cut and her white top was soaked with her own blood. Scratches marred her arms and hands and the knee length skirt she was wearing was pushed up to her thighs. Her legs were also caked in mud and blood and she had a long scratch running down her left one. Harry turned to look at the other woman who was laying less than two meters away from the first one. This woman had blonde hair that was covered in mud and blood, the same as her companion. This time however her long blue t-shirt had been pushed up over her stomach and there was a deep slash running from one side to the other as well as one on her neck. The muddy ground squelched under the two pathologists feet and Harry put the wetness down to the recent melting snow, ice and rainfall they had had. Pulling a pair of latex gloves on , Harry knew it would be a long night.

* * *

**Yeah that's my sorry attempt at a case like paragraph...feel free to laugh. ;)**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay so Jane Doe 1 was raped" Leo said as he and Harry stood in the layout room going over the case "Her throat was cut and she bled out" Leo moved a crime scene picture of the neck wound so it was next to the picture of the red headed woman. Harry nodded from his seat at the table as Leo did so then pointed his pen at one of the interactive boards Leo was standing in front of.

"Jane Doe 2 wasn't raped but had her stomach slashed, which by the way exposed half her internal organs, and had her throat slashed" he paused to let Leo move pictures and information around on the screen then continued "The cut on the stomach most defiantly came first before the one on the neck and would have caused her death if the perp hadn't have cut her neck afterwards"

"So cause of death was severed artery?" Leo enquired and Harry nodded and sighed

"As well as the spinal cord so I think we are looking for a strong very sharp knife"

Leo nodded and stepped back to look at the interactive board, he leant his back against the table Harry was sitting at.

"According to our findings Jane Doe 1 died first, so Jane Doe 2 must have been subdued somehow while he had his way with the red headed one"

"There were bruises around the wrists" Harry butted in and Leo nodded towards the autopsy pictures of the body were on screen "Maybe made with a rope but none was found at the scene"

"So he took it with him afterwards" Leo added and Harry nodded

"Right"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and they both look around to see a young lab technician standing in the doorway with a policeman they both recognised.

"Dr Cunningham, Professor Dalton" Detective Mays greeted as he stepped forward and shook the pathologist's hands "Long time no see" he turned to look at Harry "How are Nikki and the children? I heard you have another little boy as well?"

"They are fine thank you" Harry nodded "and yes we have another little boy, Darius, he's almost two months old"

"Congratulations" Mays said then turned to Leo who had taken the papers the lab technician "What do we have?"

"Names for them" Leo replied, still looking at the papers in his hands "The blonde one is Maria Ann Nichols and her friend is Katherine Margaret Walsh"

"Do we have addresses?" Mays asked and walked over to Leo who nodded and handed him a sheet of paper "I'll go and inform families" he sighed and walked out of the room.

Harry smirked in Leo's direction.

"He was being a bit nicer than normal" he commented and Leo shrugged

"We haven't worked with him in a while, that might change"

"So why did the perp rape Katherine but not Maria?" Harry enquired and Leo sighed and shrugged slightly.

--------------------------

"Hello beautiful" Harry greeted Nikki as he walked into the house after his shift that day. After Leo and himself had finished processing the bodies during the night they had both gone back home after agreeing to perform the autopsies the next day.

"Hel.." was all Nikki got out before Harry kissed her and backed her against the kitchen worktop. Both were grinning when he pulled away "Hello".

Nikki placed the towel she was using back on the side before following Harry into the living room where he was sitting on the floor with the twins who were hugging him.

"How was your day?" she asked from the kitchen doorway and Harry sighed and shook his head. Reaching out he ran his hand over Graham's blonde hair that was slowly turning brown then stood up and walked over to Nikki.

"Quite honestly it was bloody awful" he whispered and took her hand to lead her out of the room and upstairs to the nursery where Darius had started crying. "Come here" he whispered as he leant down and picked up the screaming baby. Nikki placed one hand on Harry's arm and allowed Darius to cling to one of her fingers.

"He's hungry, you can tell me about your day downstairs" she told Harry without looking at him and he nodded.

----

"Leo and I thought there might be two different attackers" Harry explained as Nikki stood on the opposite side of the kitchen feeding Darius. He glanced through the door to where the twins were playing in the living room, he was being careful of what he was saying. They could both pick up words so easily and he didn't want them picking up something to do with his work, that would take a lot of explaining when they went out. "Which may explain why one was…" he looked pointedly at Nikki who nodded, knowing what he was saying "and one wasn't, but the wounds were made by only one weapon" he sighed and shook his head. Nikki walked over to him and placed Darius in his fathers arms then handed him the half filled bottle.

"Feed your son and forget about it until tomorrow" she said quietly and leant up to kiss him as he smiled and nodded. Nikki then turned and walked into the living room and sat down next to Edward and Graham. Edward crawled over to her and climbed onto her lap, Nikki wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss onto his hair while Harry went and sat on the sofa opposite, still feeding Darius.

"One of them had a son" he commented after a while and Nikki shot him a look.

"Harry" she sighed and shook her head.

* * *

**While I've been baby sitting for the past two days I have written the next ten or so chapters. So you may have at least one update a day. ;)**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Just under two weeks later and it was Christmas Eve. Harry and Leo had had their work cut out in those two weeks, three more bodies had been found all with the same M.O. No DNA had been found on the first four bodies but they had struck lucky on the fifth when they found some foreign blood under the victims fingernails. The results still had to come back from the DNA and they were all hopeful that the perp was in the system.

"Dr Cunningham?"

Harry looked up from his computer screen towards the lab tech who was holding a folder in his hands.

"DNA results" the young man said and Harry took the folder, thanking him in the process. The lab tech nodded and walked away. Opening the folder Harry scanned the details on the page, he smiled when he saw that the DNA had got a hit in the database but his face fell when he saw who's name it was. Standing up he closed the file and made his way into Leo's office, the older man was on the phone so he leant back against the windowsill and crossed his arms. Placing the phone back on his desk Leo turned to Harry.

"DNA results" Harry said and held to file towards Leo who took it and read down the page. He lifted his head to look at Harry who was looking out of the window behind him. The younger man looked at Leo and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked quietly and Harry nodded slightly and sighed.

"He was accused of rape about half a year ago" Harry explained as he looked down at the sheet he had kept in his hands "but it was thrown out of court for some reason"

"Have you let Mays know?" Leo asked after a while.

"No" Harry replied why shaking his head "I was about to"

Leo nodded and offered the folder back to Harry who took it and let his arms fall to his side, an angry look on his face.

"Nikki will surely hear about this on the news" Leo said quietly after a few minutes and Harry nodded and looked up from the floor "and I think she would rather hear it from you first" the older man motioned to the door with his head and Harry gave him a smile and a nod before walking out of the office. He passed Sam on the way and greeted her before picking up his coat and walking out of the lab.

--------

"You're home early" Nikki commented as Harry walked into the living room. She saw the look on his face and the smile faded off of hers. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry held out his hand to her and she gently placed hers in it and he pulled her closer to him. Harry then guided them over to the sofa and sat them both down, making sure he had one arm wrapped around Nikki's waist, the other still holding her hand.

"Nikki the case Leo and I have been working" he started "The one with the five dead women, we found some DNA under the fifth women's fingernails and it came back to someone in the database" he paused and Nikki frowned and nodded to him to continue "It was Duncan's"

Nikki swallowed slightly and bit her lip.

"As in William Duncan" she confirmed and Harry nodded "What was he in the database for?"

"A supposed rape half a year ago" Harry replied quietly and pulled Nikki closer as her eyes filled with tears. She forced them back and shook her head, wiping her eyes slightly.

"Sorry" she whispered "It was years ago but…"

"Don't apologise Nikki" Harry whispered against her hair as he kissed her "Mays is on his way to pick him up now, there is no way he's escaping prosecution this time"

Nikki nodded and lay her head on Harry's chest before bunching up some on his shirt in her fist as she started to sob. Harry gently rubbed her back and placed soft kisses on her hair as he held her tightly against him.

"Leo said it would be better for me to tell you than you learning it off of the news" he said as her sobs died down slightly and Nikki nodded.

"Thank you for telling me"

Harry just nodded and stayed silent, all the while he kept rubbing Nikki's back.

--------

"How's Nikki?" Leo asked as Harry walked into the layout room a couple of hours later. Sam was also there showing him some more evidence she had uncovered that connected Duncan to the other four women.

"She's shocked and slightly upset" Harry admitted "But she wont admit it"

Sam and Leo nodded as Harry leant on the table in front of them that held some pictures of the dead women.

"She forced me to come back to work" he chuckled "I wanted to stay but Nikki said that I would be more of a help here" Harry paused "Do they have him yet?"

Sam and Leo exchanged a look which Harry caught, he frowned at them and Leo sighed.

"The police stormed his flat and they found him in his bath with slit wrists" Leo explained and Harry's face showed nothing but anger.

"That bloody coward" he seethed "The bastard deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his life for what he did to those women, for what he did to Nikki"

"I know Harry" Sam soothed as she walked around the table and placed one of her hands on Harry's arm. "I know"

Harry didn't say anything but turned around and stormed out of the layout room and out of the lab, the sound of the door slamming resonated around the entire lab.

-----------

Nikki was asleep by the time Harry got home and after checking on his sons, he climbed into bed next to his wife. He gently wrapped one arm around her waist and moved closer to her.

"Where where you?" came Nikki's sleepy voice

"I was walking" Harry replied quietly.

"Harry it's nearly half past eleven. Your shift finished at six"

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered as he buried his face in her shoulder "I just….lost track of time. I was angry and needed some time to cool off"

"Angry?" Nikki asked and turned over in bed so she was facing him. Harry moved some of her hair away from her face and leant down to kiss her before leaning back. "With who?"

"Not with you" Harry said quickly, knowing what Nikki was thinking "They found Duncan, he had killed himself and I was _so angry_ with him for being such a coward and not facing up to what he had done"

"He's dead?" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded. Nikki then leant up and kissed Harry taking him by surprise. "I don't want to think about him Harry, please make me forget"

* * *

**Ah well..I'd thought I'd let William Duncan go out in style...kind of...and I thought he would make a cool serial killer. ;)**

**Not sure if I got angry!Harry in character. What do you think?**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on you two" Nikki heard Harry whisper to someone as she lay in bed. She had woken up by Harry climbing out of bed fifteen minutes ago and she had no doubt where he was going. Smiling to herself she heard the bedroom door squeak open slightly then felt a slight pressure on the end of the bed.

"Mummy" Edward squealed as he launched himself up the bed and onto his mother. Nikki laughed slightly as she turned over and he fell onto his stomach onto hers. Graham soon followed and sat on the bed next to his mother and brother. Nikki groaned as Edward sat up onto her stomach and leaned down to give her a sloppy kiss. She turned her head to Graham and pouted.

"Kiss?" she asked and he grinned and gave her one before she looked up and saw Harry walking back into the room with Darius in his arms. "I hope you didn't wake him"

"I didn't" Harry replied as he sat on the bed next to Graham and placed a kiss on his son's hair "Merry Christmas" he grinned as he leant down to kiss Nikki who sat up slightly so Edward was sitting on her legs rather than her stomach.

"Merry Christmas" Nikki replied and kissed her two older sons before leaning over and placing a kiss on Darius' nose causing him to smile innocently up at her. "His first smile on Christmas day" she mumbled a smile gracing he features and ran her hand over her youngest son's hair, it was already nearly all brown, the same shade as his father's.

"Come on then" Nikki sighed as she pulled the duvet back from her body causing Edward to fall, none to gracefully, onto the bed. His squeal of laughter echoed around the room and Nikki laughed as she reached down to pick him up, she then allowed Graham to wrap his arms around her neck and she picked him up to.

"You two are heavy" she told them and they just grinned at her "Shall we go and see if Santa has been?"

"Santa" Graham clapped, although they didn't understand the concept of him yet they could recognise that Santa was the large man dressed in red with a long white beard. Every time they passed a replica of the man they pointed and said his name.

"I suppose you better come as well" she said dryly to Harry but her lips twitched as she tried and failed to hold in a smile.

When they walked into the living room Nikki placed the boys on the carpet and turned the overhead lights on as she passed the switch. She then leant down and turned the Christmas tree lights on causing the tree to light up and the twins to laugh. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as she stood up and turned to say something but was silenced by Harry's lips on hers. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer then broke away as she felt something tug on her pyjama leg. They both look down and saw Graham standing with his fist grasped around the material.

"Mummy Santa" he said and Nikki grinned and crouched down next to her son. She placed a kiss on his cheek and pointed to the Christmas stockings on the hearth by the fireplace that were filled with presents.

After helping the twins and Darius to undo their stockings Harry and Nikki started to get the house ready for when Sam and Leo were due, they had agreed not to open the presents under the tree until the two missing guests had arrived. The twins were sitting in their highchairs eating their breakfast, or spreading it around their faces as they were doing, and Darius was asleep in his Moses basket in the living room wearing a baby grow with cartoon pictures of Rudolf scattered around on it. After finding a Santa hat in one of the Christmas boxes, Edward had insisted on wearing it and every time Harry or Nikki tried to prize it away from him he started to have a tantrum so they thought it easier if he kept it for the time being.

"How long until Sam and Leo get here?" Nikki asked as she finished cleaning up after the twin's breakfast. Harry glanced at the clock.

"Two hours" he replied and handed Nikki a mug of coffee which she accepted gratefully. "Until then I have you all to myself" he whispered against her lips and was just about to kiss her when Darius cried from the living room. "Or not" he mumbled while Nikki giggled and sipped her drink.

"I'll get him" Nikki said as she placed her mug on the table next to them and walked into the living room. She couldn't help but grin when she picked him up and cast her eyes over the baby grow he was wearing. Clutching him close to her she walked into the kitchen and tried to soothe the crying baby.

"Doesn't he look handsome in this?" she asked Harry as he turned around to look at his son. He grinned as he saw the little Rudolf's covering the baby grow and ran his hand over Darius' hair. The baby stopped crying and his breaths were coming in little sobs until he calmed down completely and grasped as his mother's pyjama top, sucking at his bottom lip and making little squeaking noises every-so-often.

"Has Edward parted with his hat yet?" Harry asked and Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"No, but he looks so cute with it on"

Harry had to agree and smirked.

"Well he is my son"

Nikki rolled her eyes and hit him gently on the arm before turning and walking back into the living room where the twins were playing with some of the toys they had in their stocking. More were still brightly wrapped under the tree waiting for when Leo and Sam arrived. Nikki sat herself on the sofa and moved Darius into a more comfortable position on her shoulder and rubbed his back gently trying to get him off to sleep again. Turning her head she placed a kiss on his cheek and placed her hand on his head to support it before looking back at Edward and Graham. Her thoughts strayed to that night when she was in University and she wondered what her life would have been like if she had kept the baby. Her eyes filled with tears when she thought about it and Harry came and sat by her.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked quietly as he saw her tears and Nikki shook her head and let out a small sob.

"Nothing I'm fine"

Harry gave her a look and Nikki relented.

"I was just thinking about what would have happened if I had kept…" she sniffed slightly and Harry knew what she was talking about "Sorry, I shouldn't have thought that. Not on Christmas day"

"It's alright" Harry whispered as he kissed her forehead "I just don't want you getting upset, at any time of the year"

"It's just with _him_ turning up again, it brought some things back"

"Forget about him Nikki" Harry said almost forcibly "He's gone and he's not coming back, he wont ever be back to harm you okay?"

Nikki nodded and gave Harry a watery smile as he leant down and kissed her.

"Okay"

"Good" Harry nodded "Now why don't you give me this handsome little boy, who I still say takes after his father" Nikki couldn't help but giggle at this and Harry continued with a smile on his face "and you go and get ready because I know how long it takes a woman to get ready"

Nikki glared playfully at him as she transferred Darius to his father's arms and stood up. Harry stole a quick kiss before letting Nikki go and watching her walk out of the room. He looked down at Darius who was looking at him with his deep brown eyes.

"Your mummy is an amazing woman" he told the two month old who just stared up at him.

* * *

**At last the log in feature is back! lol! :D I have written 29 chapters of this story so whether you like it or not you have it. hehe. I might be nice and upload two chapters today.**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"How did Nikki _really_ take the news?" Leo asked as he stood in the kitchen with Harry, the younger man knew what Leo was on about and sighed. They had both offered to wash up after Christmas dinner and Nikki and Sam were in the living room catching up with each other. The Darius was upstairs taking a nap and the twins were playing quietly on the floor so they had some free time away from them. Harry sighed as he wiped his hands on the towel to dry them.

"She just wants to forget him" Harry replied "She was a bit tearful this morning when she thought about it but she's going to be okay"

"Good, I don't like to see her hurt"

Harry agreed with him and they both walked into the living room to see Sam and Nikki sitting on the floor playing with the twins.

"Daddy" Graham shouted as he walked into the room and the young boy threw himself at his father's legs. Harry crouched down and picked him up as Leo chuckled and walked past to sit on the sofa. Sam stood up and followed her husband to the sofa and he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"So can we expect any more anytime soon?" Leo asked casually as Harry walked over to the sofa with Graham in his arms. He exchanged a look with Nikki who was still on the floor and she smiled slightly and turned away.

"Maybe" Harry replied "Not yet though"

"Wait a few months" Nikki added and picked up Edward as he climbed onto her lap. She carried him over to the sofa and sat down next to Harry and gave him a smile.

------------------

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Harry asked as Nikki climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over her body. She lay down next to Harry and nodded.

"It was brilliant" she replied quietly and Harry leant down to kiss her gently.

"Good" he paused "Did you mean what you said…about another baby?"

Nikki nodded again and grinned at the look on his face, she reached up and lay her hand on Harry's chest.

"I meant it"

Harry just kissed her passionately.

-------------

The next two months past quickly and soon March was upon them. The snow of the last few months had melted and the weather was getting warmer by the day.

"Shall we go to the zoo today?" Harry asked one Saturday morning near the end of March while the family were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

"The zoo?" Nikki asked, a small smile on her face as she took the empty bottle away from Darius and wiped his face. "Go on then"

Two hours later found them standing in front of the elephant paddock, Nikki holding Edward and Graham up at the short wooden fence that was a few meters in front of the large metal bars that the elephants were behind. One of the larger females walked over and started to eat from the pile of vegetables that the keepers had placed near the fence. Nikki then looked around for the other members of the herd, they were scattered all around the large paddock that held the elephants.

"Phant" Edward said as he pointed to the large creature in front of him and giggled as a baby elephant ran up behind the female in front of them and stood between her two front legs, his tiny trunk still too weak to pick up the vegetables. "Baba phant" he added when he saw the little one and Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Well done" he said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and turned as Harry walked over with the pushchair that held Darius who was awake and looking around.

"Having fun?" Harry asked as he stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss onto her head. Nikki nodded and gave him a smile.

"The boys are enjoying it" she told him "You know I never really liked zoos when I was a little girl"

"Really?" Harry enquired "Why?"

Nikki shrugged and turned slightly to look at him.

"I just didn't like the thought of animals being in cages" she nodded in the general direction of the rest of the zoo "But here the paddocks and where they live are huge"

"Plus they help with conservation" Harry shrugged as Nikki placed the twins on the ground and they held her hands as they walked along to the next animal.

-----------

"The twins are asleep" Nikki said as she walked into the living room where Harry was in the process of giving Darius his bottle before bed "They were knackered"

"The poor boys have never done so much walking" Harry chuckled and Nikki nodded and yawned slightly "You go to bed, I'll sort Darius out"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked and she failed to stifle another yawn as Harry nodded.

"Go on. I'll be up soon"

Nikki nodded again and walked out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom. A hour later when Harry entered the bedroom he saw that Nikki was already in a deep sleep. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled the duvet higher up her body before standing up and quietly walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Yes I am the zoo freak of the family...well I am just the animal freak ! I love the zoo so I had to put it in here somewhere. **

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Now you two be good for Uncle Leo and Aunt Sam" Nikki told her sons as she bent down in front of them to give them both a kiss. It was the second week in May and Sam and Leo had persuaded Nikki to part with her three children for one night so Harry could take her out and treat her to a meal.

"They'll be fine" Leo said as he walked into the living room of his house with Darius in his arms. Harry followed, buttoning up his coat as he did so and Nikki gave her twins a kiss before hugging them and standing up. Walking over to Leo she bent down and kissed Darius on the nose before running her hand over his now fully brown hair then looked at his godfather.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Nikki" he chided and Harry chuckled from behind his wife earning a playful glare from her "Sam and I will be fine. You two just have fun okay?"

"Okay" Nikki smiled and nodded "We'll see you later"

Leo nodded and walked them both to the door, he watched them get into Harry's car before he shut the front door and walked back into his living room. The twins looked up at him when he walked in and then back at their toys. Graham then stood up and picked up a story book in his right hand, in his left hand he held the toy elephant they had brought him at the zoo two months before. Walking over to his uncle he pulled himself onto the sofa and handed the book to him.

"Uncle Leo read" he said and looked at Leo with his deep innocent brown eyes that neither Leo or Sam could say no to.

"Okay" Leo smiled and looked down at Darius who was asleep "Let me put your brother to bed"

Five minutes later he walked back into the living room and sat down next to his nephew who handed him the book and snuggled up to Leo, still clutching the elephant. Edward looked up from what he was doing on the carpet to see what was happening with his uncle and brother. When he saw the book he grinned and ran over to the sofa to sit on the other side of Leo, in his hand he clutched at the toy wolf that had also come from the zoo. Leo pulled both boys closer to him, a small smile on his face and opened the book to start to read.

That was how Sam found them half an hour later when she got in from work. Pulling off her coat and shoes she padded quietly into the living room and stood in the doorway to watch her husband and nephews interact. Grinning to herself she bent over the back of the sofa and pressed a kiss onto Leo's cheek. Pausing in his reading he looked up and smiled at Sam who reached down and ruffled Edward and Graham's hair.

"Having fun?" she asked and Leo nodded and grinned

"Of course"

"Where's Darius?"

"Upstairs in his cot in the spare room" Leo replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He fell asleep about half an hour ago"

"Okay. I'm going to get changed, I'll check on him while I'm up there" Sam said and Leo nodded and turned back to his story, not seeing Sam's amused grin as she shook her head.

-------

"How was your shift?" Leo asked as he handed Sam a glass of red wine. They had put the twins to bed an hour ago when they had fallen asleep in Leo's arms. Sam shrugged as Leo sat down next to her, his own glass of wine in his hand.

"Nothing spectacular" Sam replied as she sipped her wine "Caught up on paperwork, finally"

Leo chuckled and shook his head.

"Well if you insist on leaving it to the last minute"

"Like you don't" Sam scoffed, her Irish accent suddenly very strong "I can hardly see your desk, is it made of wood or is it one of these plastic ones?"

"Oh ha ha" Leo said sarcastically and Sam laughed "I know where everything is don't you worry"

"I'm not" Sam shrugged "Let's hope you don't want to find something quickly"

Leo didn't say anything but leant down and captured her lips under his and silenced whatever Sam was about to say. He reached out blindly and placed his glass of wine on the table next to him and Sam did the same before she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and deepened the kiss.

------------

Seven o'clock the next morning and Nikki and Harry were standing in Leo's living room collecting their sons. Leo and Sam had the early shift at work that day so had no problems with the boys being picked up that early.

"They were brilliant" Sam said as Nikki asked how they had been "The twins asked for you a few times but they settled down afterwards"

Nikki nodded and accepted a fussing Darius from Leo who had to prize the seven month olds hand away from his tie.

"Were you good?" Nikki asked her youngest child as she tried to sooth him before the crying started.

"Of course he was" Harry replied "He's my son"

"That's why I'm worried" Nikki laughed not taking her eyes off of Darius as Sam and Leo chuckled while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for looking after them" he said as Edward and Graham attached themselves to his legs.

"Did you have a nice time?" Sam asked as Nikki and herself walked into the kitchen to make drinks. They had two hours before they had to be at work and had time to talk.

"It was brilliant" Nikki gushed as she thought about the night before "The dinner was heavenly and Harry was so romantic. Then we went home and well…" she flushed slightly as Sam snickered. Nikki glanced down at Darius who had calmed down.

"Are you going to be a romantic like your father?" she asked and the young boy stared at her before grinning "I take that as a yes"

"As you have Leo and Harry giving Edward and Graham 'the talk' do you think they should give it to Darius as well?" Sam enquired as she handed a drink to Nikki who was grinning.

"I hadn't thought about it but I suppose they should, giving that he is also a boy"

The both turned and grinned at Leo and Harry who looked a little scared at the looks their wives were giving them.

"What?" Harry asked slowly

"We were just saying that you can give Darius 'The Talk' as well when he's older"

Sam and Nikki laughed loudly when they saw the looks on their husband's faces.

* * *

**Just a random chapter with not much in it but hey, I might upload another chapter today since I've written the next fifteen already. ;)**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Nikki groaned as she opened her eyes to the blinding light that flooded through the curtains of her bedroom. Her head was pounding and a nauseous feeling rose from her stomach. Jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Groaning again she stood up slowly and walked back into the bedroom where she flopped back down onto the bed. Harry had taken the boys out for the day for some 'manly time' as Nikki and Sam liked to call it so she was free from them for the day. She winced as the phone started to ring, the noise vibrated around her skull as she reached out and picked it up off of the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"_Morning Nikki" _came Sam's cheerful voice down the phone _"How are you?"_

"Wonderful" Nikki groaned down the phone.

"_Nikki you sound awful"_

"Thank you Sam" Nikki muttered as she sat up in bed and stood up "You know how to make me feel brilliant don't you"

"_Sorry but you sound terrible"_

"I feel it" Nikki mumbled as she rummaged in the cabinet in the bathroom for some tablets "I just feel so ill"

"_Do you have any tablets?" _Sam asked as Nikki grabbed them out of the bathroom cabinet

"Yes. I'm taking some now. I think I have flu so there's going to be no point taking them"

"_Maybe you should go and see the doctor" _Sam suggested and Nikki scoffed

"If it's flu there's nothing he can give me"

"_Painkillers?"_ Sam asked _"I take it you are in some pain"_

"Ye…" Nikki got out before she heaven and vomited into the toilet again "Sorry" she said afterwards.

"_I'll come over Nikki" _Sam said and Nikki heard her pulling a coat on _"Harry wouldn't want you alone while you were ill"_

"Sam you don't…"

"_If it's flu I don't want you getting a high fever while no-one is with you, who knows what might happen"_

"Fine then" Nikki sighed "See you soon"

She hung up and threw the phone onto the bed before picking up her dressing gown and putting it on and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Turning the kettle on she pulled out a mug and placed a fruit tea bag in it. The painkillers had done nothing for her head and the pounding was getting worse. The kettle finished boiling and Nikki picked it up with shaking hands and pouted the water out. Her body was telling her she was hot but she couldn't stop shivering. Fifteen minutes later and the doorbell rang causing Nikki to wince slightly and groan as she walked to the door and opened it. Sam took one look at her and rolled her eyes.

"Nikki go back to bed you look awful"

"That's the second nice thing you've said to me this morning and it's only nine o'clock" she mumbled as Sam closed the front door behind her "Would you like a drink"

"Nikki go to bed" Sam said as she saw how tired the younger woman was.

"I don't need you to look after me" Nikki said quietly.

"You know how nasty flu can become very quickly" Sam said as she pointed towards the stairs "Now as a friend I am telling you to go to bed"

"Fine" Nikki mumbled and turned around to walk up the stairs.

---------------

"Nikki it's time for some more tablets" Sam said as she walked into the bedroom holding a glass of water in one hand and the tablets in the other. Nikki turned over in bed slightly and sent a small smile in Sam's direction.

"Thank you for doing this" she whispered as she sat up unsteadily and took the water and tablets from her friend.

"What are friends for?" Sam asked and looked at the time, it was nearly half past one in the afternoon.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Nikki enquired as she handed the glass back to Sam.

"Six. Late shift" the older woman replied and Nikki nodded and lay back down in bed "Does Harry know you're like this?"

Nikki shook her head slightly and winced as the painkillers hadn't kicked in yet.

"I only woke up to say goodbye to him and the boys then I went back to sleep" she paused "What's the date?"

Sam thought for a second

"Fourteenth of June" she replied and Nikki nodded slightly, a frown on her face "Why?"

Nikki shook her head

"Don't worry"

Sam gave her a look and Nikki relented slightly.

"It's probably just the flu messing it up but I'm late" she paused and continued before Sam could say anything "But I am just hoping that it is the flu because….well just because"

"Because…." Sam repeated and shook her head.

"Because if I am…pregnant it will mean we will have four children, two of which will be two years old, one which will be one year old and a newborn"

Sam looked confused for a moment and shook her head.

"I thought you wanted more children soon"

"Yes but four children in three years is just bloody ridiculous" Nikki snapped and Sam raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face "Sorry" Nikki whispered afterwards and Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't see what the problem is Nikki" she admitted "The twins were only just thirteen months old when Darius was born. Is it just this month you have missed?"

Nikki shook her head and sniffed back tears.

"Last month as well"

"So…" Sam thought "You _could_ be two months pregnant?"

Nikki nodded and Sam continued

"If you are then that would make you due around January next year, Darius would be just over a year old, the twins just over two years old…"

"But what will Harry say?" Nikki interrupted

"He wants another baby?"

Nikki nodded in answer to Sam's question then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay I don't even know if I am pregnant or not, like I said it's probably just the flu screwing it all up"

Sam shrugged and stood up.

"If you say so" she said before picking up the empty glass the water had been in and walking out of the room. Nikki just sat in the middle of the bed chewing lightly on her bottom lip as she thought about what they had just talked about.

* * *

**I had a _huge_ mental debate with myself about whether or not Nikki should be pregnant again..so you'll have to find out in the next chapter, or the chapter after that..I can't remember what one it is in now. lol!**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

When Harry returned home at quarter to four Sam was still in the house and Nikki still in bed. As soon as Sam told Harry that Nikki was ill he rushed upstairs and into the bedroom to check on her.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered as he crouched down next to the bed. He reached out and moved some of her hair away from her slightly sweaty face as she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey. Did you have a nice day?"

"It was good. Edward and Graham learnt some news words and Darius seemed keen to crawl after the poor ducks in the park" Nikki chuckled as he said this then Harry became serious "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill this morning?"

"I didn't want to stop you going out with the boys" Nikki said quietly because she still had a pounding headache. "Sam insisted on staying and looking after me"

"Well I'm glad she did" Harry nodded as he leant over and kiss her on the cheek. "You know how bad flu can sometimes get"

Nikki rolled her eyes slightly and gave a small laugh.

"That's what Sam said" she mumbled and closed her eyes as Harry placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up"

"I'm freezing" Nikki replied quietly and pulled the duvet further up her body.

"Fever" Harry muttered quietly "If it gets _any_ worse I want you to tell me"

"Okay" came Nikki's quiet reply and Harry nodded. Standing up he gave her a kiss on her hot, flushed cheek before walking out of the room and down stairs to sort his sons out.

"How is she?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen "Does she still have the fever?"

Harry nodded slightly

"Thank you for looking after her"

"What are friends for?" she asked "When I phoned her up this morning she sounded so ill I didn't have the heart to leave her on her own all day"

Harry gave Sam a smile and offered to make her a drink. Sam declined.

"No thank you I have to be at work soon so I'd better go"

Harry walked her to the door and waved her off as she climbed into her car.

--------------------

Nikki was worse the next day but due to her stubbornness and the fact she felt too ill to move, she refused to go to the doctors surgery causing Harry to call the on call doctor and have him come to the house to see Nikki. The doctor prescribed some stronger painkillers than the normal ones Nikki kept in the house and had told Nikki to spend at least three days in bed getting proper rest. This caused Harry to have those days off to look after her and their three very demanding boys. Sam visited one day to see how her friend was doing and had tried to talk about the conversation they had a few day previously but Nikki refused to talk about it. Harry had walked in on one conversation the women were having and had known something was wrong when they both instantly stopped talking and refused to look at him. He didn't push it however since Nikki had been grumpy lately and tended to jump down his throat at times. A week and a bit later and Nikki was almost better and had resumed her roll as mother and wife.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked the Saturday afterwards when she visited Nikki.

"All better" Nikki replied as they sat in the living room watching the three boys playing on the carpet "Still a bit stiff at times"

"Have you talked to Harry about…"

"No" Nikki interrupted and shot a look into the kitchen where Harry was standing making drinks "I haven't"

"Why?" Sam asked quietly

"Because I haven't" Nikki hissed as Harry walked into the room carrying drinks and plastered a fake smile on her face as he handed her the mug of coffee.

"Haven't done what?" he enquired as he passed the mug of coffee to Sam which she accepted gratefully.

"Nothing" Nikki said too quickly and Harry frowned slightly before nodding and walking out of the room the phone rang.

"That wasn't obvious at all" Sam muttered sarcastically and Nikki threw her a dirty look.

"What the hell am I meant to do?" she asked in a low voice and Sam shrugged

"How about tell him you might be pregnant and go and do a bloody test" she hissed and looked round at Harry when he walked back into the room.

"That was Leo" he said to Sam "He wondered if you could go into the lab, there's been more evidence found for your case and he wants you in"

"Okay" Sam nodded and drained her mug before standing up. Nikki did the same and Sam hugged her. "Tell him" she whispered before she broke away and walked into the hallway and to the front door. When she had gone Harry walked back into the living room with a stern look on his face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked Nikki who shook her head

"There's nothing wrong Harry" she said, unable to meet his eye "Really"

Harry nodded slightly and Nikki knew he didn't believe her. Without another word he turned and walked into the kitchen, picking up the two empty mugs on the way. Making a split second decision Nikki stood up and walked over to the doorway.

"Harry I'm going out to the shop for something" she said and he just nodded without looking up at her.

"Okay"

Nikki nodded slightly and glanced back at the three boys who were still playing on the carpet.

"Look after the boys" she said

"Of course" Harry said shortly and Nikki sighed and walked into the hallway to put on her shoes and coat. Grabbing her keys she walked out of the door and to her car. Once she was sitting in the drivers seat she couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips or the tears that fell down her cheeks.

* * *

**There probably won't be any more updates during the day today, it's my grandad's birthday and we're having a 'family get together' *shudder*...which means I have to be sociable..the pain! lol! There might be another update tonight though. ;)**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

When Harry heard the front door close he couldn't help the guilty feeling that rose in his chest when he thought about how he had just treated his wife. Taking a deep breath he threw the dishcloth into empty sink and dried his hands on the towel before walking into the living room to play with his sons.

Nikki still hadn't returned two hours later and Harry was worried, he glanced at the clock then reached for the phone just as he heard the front door open. Jumping up from the sofa he rushed into the hallway to see Nikki walking into the house. He shocked her by pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Where were you?" he asked as he looked her up and down "Are you okay?"

"I was out and yes I'm fine" Nikki replied shortly and pushed past him and into the living room to see her sons. Harry followed her quickly and reached out to grasp her hands in his.

"Nikki please talk to me" he said quietly "I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier" Nikki didn't say anything, she only nodded "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she whispered "I'm going for a bath"

She once again pushed past him and out of the living room, missing the hurt look that passed over Harry's face as she did so.

Nikki rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her and locked it. She slid down the bathtub and sat on the floor where she started to cry. Sniffling slightly she wiped her face, wanting to stop the crying before it had actually started and took a deep breath. Reaching behind her she put the plug in the bath and turned both the hot and cold taps on before pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her forehead on them. She heard the bathroom door handle move and looked up when she heard Harry's voice through the door. They never locked the bathroom door when they were in there.

"Nikki?"

Sniffling slightly Nikki slowly stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it she opened it and allowed Harry into the bathroom.

"Nikki I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong with you" he said as Nikki slid down the bath and sat on the floor again. Harry followed her lead but didn't attempt to touch her.

"Harry I hope you don't mind having four children who are only a year apart each" she whispered and Harry had to strain to hear her.

"Four chi…?" he was about to ask but stopped halfway through his sentence and frowned "Four?"

Nikki nodded and lay her head on her knee's, facing him.

"You're pregnant" he stated and Nikki nodded again, tears welled in her eyes as Harry's face stayed the same, not giving away any clue of his emotions. "That's what you and Sam have been talking about?"

Nikki nodded yet again and turned her head away from him as the tears slipped from her eyes and down her face as she sobbed. She felt Harry placed one arm around her shoulders and move closer to her then felt his hand run through her hair.

"I'm not angry Nikki if that's what you're thinking" he whispered "Or disappointed. I'm a bit shocked, I mean we were using everything we were meant to" he added and Nikki turned her head so she was facing him again. She reached up and wiped her tearstained face with her hand and Harry entwined her other hand with his and gave him a smile. "In fact I cant wait to have another baby so soon"

"Really?" Nikki asked quietly and a smile broke out on her face to mirror Harry's. "You _really_ don't mind having another baby so soon?"

"It's no different to when we had Darius" Harry shrugged and leant down to kiss Nikki. "I'm look forward to being a dad again"

Nikki's eyes filled with tears again and she launched herself into Harry's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you" she whispered against his lips and they broke away when they heard the shout of 'mama' from downstairs. "Do you think we will cope?" she asked and Harry grinned and nodded.

"Of course"

---------------------

"Think we will have a girl this time?" Harry asked later on when they were both in bed. Harry laying behind Nikki with one arm wrapped around her waist and his hand on her stomach.

"Who knows" Nikki replied "It will be nice to have another girl around. I'm really dreading when we have three teenage boys around the house"

"If they are anything like me when I was a teenager they will be perfect" Harry commented and laughed when Nikki turned her head and gave him an incredulous look before he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"How are we going to survive with four young children?" Nikki asked "Do you think we will cope"

"As I said before we will be fine" Harry whispered against her neck "I promise you"

"And it's a good job we have another bedroom" Nikki said a few minutes later "Did you have hindsight when you brought this house?"

"Probably" Harry nodded "Actually I don't know what possessed me to buy this house when it was only me living in it"

Nikki didn't say anything but let out a sigh and lay her hand over Harry's on her stomach and closed her eyes.

------------------------------

The next morning when Harry walked into the bedroom after having a shower he saw Nikki sitting up in bed on the phone. Nikki looked up when he walked in and cast her eyes over his wet hair that was slowly drying and down to his bare chest that was still dripping with water and down even lower to the only thing he was wearing, a white towel. Nikki swallowed slightly and missed the smirk that Harry shot in her.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me yesterday" Nikki said into the phone as she twirled a random piece of hair over her fingers, her eyes still following her husband as he dropped the towel, he wasn't looking at her but she saw the devilish smirk on her face.

"_Nikki?"_

"Sorry" Nikki said and turned her attention back to the phone "I was...distracted"

Harry chuckled slightly from across the room.

"_So you came to lab yesterday to do the tests?" _Sam asked and Nikki made a noise of confirmation _"and?"_

"Oh yes sorry" Nikki apologised as she was once again distracted by Harry who was towel drying his hair. Unfortunately for her he had pulled on his trousers but was now just standing in them, no shirt. "It was positive. I'm pregnant" she grinned and her hand made it's way to her stomach. Harry looked up at her when she said this and a grin broke out on his face before he walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"_Congratulations"_ Sam said down the phone _"How did Harry take it?"_

"Better than I actually hoped for" Nikki admitted "I was a bit nervous about telling him but he was delighted"

"Of course I was" Harry said loudly from across the room.

"_Stop eavesdropping" _Sam laughed down the phone and Nikki giggled.

"Sam said 'stop eavesdropping'" she called to Harry who pouted and saluted cheekily.

"_So have you got a hospital appointment yet?" _

"Not yet. I'll be making one sometime today. You couldn't look after the boys could you? I don't really want to take them to the first scan, that's the longest and they'll get bored"

"_No problem. Just tell me the date and I'll keep it free"_

"Thank you so much" Nikki said then paused as she heard Darius start to cry "I have to go. There's a young boy who wants my attention"

"_Tell Harry there's a time and a place"_ Sam replied and Nikki laughed loudly as she climbed out of bed.

"I'll keep in touch Sam. Bye"

"_Bye"_

Nikki hung up and placed the phone on the bedside table before walking out of the bedroom and into Darius' room to calm him down.

* * *

**I always imagined Harry and Nikki being parents of four very young children, I think they would cope very well with it. ;)**

**I'm still deciding whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. What do you people think they should have?**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

The week after, on the twenty eighth of June, Harry and Nikki were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for their first scan. Sam was looking after the boys while Harry and Nikki were at their appointment. They had decided not to tell Leo their news yet and decided to wait until they knew the details of the pregnancy before they broke the news.

"Why is it that we have done this quite a few times when you were pregnant with the twins and Darius but I'm still extremely nervous?" Harry asked Nikki after a while and she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Aww" she cooed "Are you nervous daddy?"

"Don't tell me you're not" Harry grinned at her and gently poked her in the side causing her to giggle and move away from him slightly. They both look up when their names were called by the nurse and Harry grasped Nikki's hand and stood up.

-------

"It's definitely going to be a girl" Harry commented on the way home after the scan as he reached over and plucked the scan photo from Nikki's hand and studied it intently while they were sitting in a traffic jam. "Definitely"

"How do you know?" Nikki teased as she took the photo back and looked at it "We might have another boy"

Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to the road when the traffic started moving.

"It could be, but I think it's a girl"

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of a little girl to spoil, of course he loved his sons but a little girl would always be special to him.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Us having another baby" he replied and turned the corner to their road and down the street to their house where Sam was looking after their three other children.

Parking the car outside Harry leant over and kissed Nikki causing her to gasp in surprise and let him deepen the kiss. She reached up and ran one hand through his hair and placed the other one on his shoulder.

"I love you" they said at the same time when they broke away making them both laugh loudly. Nikki licked her lips slightly then stole another kiss before she reached down and undid her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Come on" she laughed when Harry refused to let her go and had to forcibly move away from him and climb out of the car. She bent down to say something into the car but was interrupted by someone calling from across the road.

"Nikki"

Nikki turned in confusion and sighed when she saw who it was. Harry climbed out of the car and looked towards the person Nikki was looking at and had to stifle a loud groan.

"Oh and Harry. How are you two?" the middle aged woman asked as she crossed the road and leant on the garden gate.

"We're fine Mrs Thomson" Nikki said with a forced smile "How are you?"

Harry winced slightly when she asked this and knew they wouldn't get away from the woman for at least half an hour until she had gone through the list of what was wrong with her. He walked around the car and took Nikki's arm in his hand. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Convenient bout of morning sickness?" he asked causing Nikki to giggle quietly and shake her head.

"It never comes when it's convenient"

"Unfortunately"

"We'd love to stay and chat Mrs Thomson but we have to go and relieve our babysitter. The poor woman has probably torn her hair out by now" Nikki called to the woman on the other side of the fence.

The middle aged woman nodded slightly as Harry gently dragged Nikki towards the door and hastily placed the key in the lock and they practically fell into the house laughing madly.

"I know it's mean but there's only so much I can take of her" Nikki gasped through her laughter as she shrugged her coat off.

"Mummy" came a shout from behind them and Nikki turned to see Edward running towards her. She bent down and scooped him up into her arms placing a kiss on his cheek as she straightened up. He flung his arms around her neck and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Only then did she see the yellow and green substance covering her son.

"Have you been painting?" she asked as she carried him through to the kitchen to see Sam and Graham sitting at the table the latter covered in purple and yellow paint. Nikki giggled loudly and Sam looked up from where she was looking at Graham's picture. A guilty look crossed across her face when she saw the mess they had made.

"We were going to clean up before you came home" she admitted and Nikki laughed as she placed Edward on the floor, he instantly ran over to the table and climbed onto the chair next to Sam and picked up the paintbrush again.

"Paint mummy" Graham grinned as Sam got up off of her chair and went to start to clean up.

"Don't worry about it" Nikki laughed as she saw how much fun her sons were having. "It's fine"

"No I can…"

"Leave it for me to do when they have finished" Nikki interrupted and motioned for Sam to go into the living room "I'll make you a drink"

"I'll do it" Harry said as he walked into the living room and through to the kitchen "You show Sam our baby"

"He's so excited" Nikki whispered to Sam who grinned and shook her head.

"So, tell me the details"

"I'm just over two months pregnant" Nikki told her friend and handed her one of the scan photo's as she sat back on the sofa "The baby is fine and I'm fine. I'm due around the twentieth of January"

"Congratulations" Sam grinned as she looked at the scan photo "What do you think it's going to be?"

"A girl" Harry called from the kitchen as he walked in with two drinks, one which he handed to Nikki, the other to Sam.

"That's what you said when I was pregnant with Darius, but I think we're going to have another boy" Nikki said as she curled one leg under her body and Harry sat next to her. The six month old was currently asleep on the sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"Well I'm going to be right this time"

"If you say so" Nikki mumbled and grinned innocently at Harry.

* * *

**Paint + young children = oh dear! lol! :D. **

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on you" Nikki groaned as she pulled Graham onto her stomach as she lay in bed the next morning. The twins had already been up for an hour and it was only seven o'clock.

"Be careful Nikki" Harry warned from the bed next to her as he stopped Edward from crawling off of the bed. Nikki rolled her eyes slightly.

"I am" she told him and turned her head so she was looking at him. She saw the worry in his eyes and she relented. "I am being careful Harry. I'm fine"

Harry leant over and placed a kiss on Nikki's lips and put one hand on her stomach. Graham turned around slightly to frown at his fathers hand then looked pointedly at his father as if wondering why he was touching his mother.

"Sorry son but you are going to have to share" Harry laughed and ruffled Graham's now brown hair

Edward crawled over to Nikki and wrapped his arms around her neck, he then leant down and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Love mummy"

"Love you too Edward" Nikki replied and felt her eyes fill with tears, cursing the hormones already raging through her body. Harry reached out and ran his hand over her hair, a smile on his face. Suddenly they heard a cry through the baby monitor and both boys turned their heads to the device.

"Dawus cwy" Edward said and pointed towards door "Edward hug Dawus?"

"Gwaham hug too?" Graham asked from his position on Nikki's stomach and Harry climbed out of bed and into the eight month old's nursery. Nikki groaned slightly as she sat up and Graham fell backwards off of her stomach and onto the duvet causing him to shriek with laughter. Nikki reached out and started to tickle both of the boys who laughed loudly.

"Mama no" Edward laughed loudly and Nikki stopped when Harry walked in with Darius who was now only sniffling.

"I think he knew he was being left out"

"Aww. Come here baby" Nikki cooed and held her arms out so Harry could deposit him into his mothers arms.

"Dawus not cwy" Edward said and he leant down to kiss his younger brother on the nose the baby looked surprised for a second then his face broke into a bright grin causing both twins to clap their hands. "Dawus happy"

Harry climbed back into bed and sat up pulling his twins closer to him.

"Now I want you two to be careful of mummy because she has a baby in her tummy"

Nikki smiled as she watched her boys together and sat Darius on the bed next to them. He reached out and tugged at Harry's hair. His father turned and placed a kiss on his youngest son's nose causing him to laugh. Both the twins however turned to Nikki and looked down at her stomach. Graham reached out and placed his hand on the pyjama top that was covering her stomach.

"Mama have baba?" he asked and Nikki nodded and kissed him as well "Bwuver?"

"Or sister" Harry nodded

"Sis..sis?" Graham struggled to say but gave up after a while.

At just under three months left until their second birthday, and even at their young age the twins were already stringing some words together to form meaningful sentences, much to Harry and Nikki's proud delight. The phone rang suddenly causing Darius to jump and glare, rather cutely in Nikki's opinion, at the ringing device as his mother picked it up.

"Hello"

"_Good morning Nikki" _came Leo's voice down the phone and Nikki mouthed 'Leo' to Harry who nodded and set about playing with his sons.

"Morning Leo what can I do for you?"

"_I was actually ringing up to offer my congratulations" _Leo chuckled _"Sam accidentally let slip last night"_

"Thank you Leo" Nikki grinned "and tell Sam to not feel guilty, which I know she is right now, I didn't actually tell her to keep it a secret"

She heard Leo relay this message to his wife then he came back onto the phone.

"_Sam didn't give me details though" _

"Okay I'm just over two months pregnant and we are both fine. I'm due around the twentieth of January"

"_Well congratulations again" _Leo said again

"Thank you" Nikki repeated and looked down as Graham placed his hands on her leg.

"Unc Leo?" he asked and pointed to the phone.

"Yes it's Uncle Leo sweetheart" Nikki nodded she held the phone to his ear.

"Hewo Unc Leo" he said loudly into the phone

"_Hello Graham"_ Leo chuckled down the phone then Nikki put it back to her ear and leant back against the back of the bed allowing Graham to crawl onto her stomach and sit up. _"Well I wont keep you from whatever you are doing. Talk to you later"_

"Okay Leo. Bye"

"_Bye"_

Nikki hung up the phone and placed it back on the bedside table before turning over and facing Harry.

"Leo says congratulations"

"I thought he was" Harry nodded and leant over his son to give Nikki a kiss, placing his hand on her cheek as he did so. He then looked at the clock and sighed "I have to be in work in two hours"

Nikki pouted and moved her head to kiss Harry's hand and he stroked her face with his thumb.

"I know" he sighed "I would much rather stay here with you but someone's got to work"

Nikki nodded and looked down at Darius to see that he was fast asleep. She leant down and gently scooped him into her arms and climbed out bed, she then padded into his nursery and put him back to bed.

* * *

**I might upload another chapter at somepoint tonight. ;) **

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few weeks Nikki's morning sickness got worse and almost everything she ate made her throw up, drink wasn't much better. The lack of food and water made her weak and tired and she had spent most of the last month in bed.

"Nikki what are you doing?" Harry asked one day in August when he walked into the bedroom so see Nikki shuffling across the floor, holding the bed for support.

"Feel sick" she muttered and closed her eyes to try and control her stomach. She took another step forward and Harry rushed towards her as she collapsed. He only just caught her and lowered her to the floor, a panicked look on his face as he reached for his mobile phone.

"Nikki?" he mumbled as his doctors training kicked in and he checked for her breathing which was barely there.

-------------

"Harry what happened?" Leo asked as he rushed into the waiting room of the hospital. Harry had called him frantically from his house to tell him that he needed someone to look after the boys because Nikki was being rushed to hospital. Sam had gone to them and Leo had made his way to the hospital. Harry looked up from where he was looking out of the waiting room window when Leo had burst in.

"I don't know" he shook his head as he answered the question "You know she's been really ill lately with the morning sickness, she got out of bed today saying she felt sick and she just collapsed" the last bit came out in a sob and Leo reached out to place his hand on the distraught man's arm.

"She'll be fine" he said "They both will be"

The door opened at this moment and a man dressed in a long white coat walked into the room.

"Dr Cunningham?"

"Yes?" Harry said instantly and he strode forward to meet the man.

"I'm Dr Martin, I am attending your wife" the man explained and Harry nodded. Leo walked up and stood beside the younger man "Your wife was severely dehydrated, that's why she collapsed. Has she been ill lately?"

"She's pregnant" Harry explained "Four months"

"Ah yes" Dr Martin nodded "Has she been having bad morning sickness?"

"Yes, it's worse this time than the other ones" Harry told the doctor "She brings up practically everything she eats and drinks, I keep making her drink but it doesn't work"

"Okay, I've put Nikki on a drip to re-hydrate her and I want to keep her in for observation for at least two days"

"How's the baby?" Harry asked suddenly

"The baby is fine" Dr Martin smiled "the little one seems to be stubborn, the dehydration doesn't seem to have harmed the baby"

"Stubborn like the parents" Leo commented from next to Harry causing both men to chuckle.

"Can I see Nikki please?"

"Of course" Dr Martin nodded "Follow me"

Both men followed him down the corridor until they came to a door which Dr Martin opened and allowed Harry and Leo to enter before him.

"Thank you" Harry nodded and swallowed the lump that rose in his throat when he saw how vulnerable Nikki looked in the hospital bed. She was extremely pale and Harry sighed as he crouched next to the bed and moved some of her blonde hair from her face to behind her ear.

"If you need anything just go to the reception and ask for me" Dr Martin said and Leo nodded for both him and Harry, the doctor then walked out of the door.

Harry was still looking over Nikki, she had a drip attached to her arm that was feeding her clear fluids and there was a machine attached to her chest monitoring her heartbeat that was going at a steady pace.

"I'll go and tell Sam everything" Leo said as he walked to the door "Ring me when you want to be picked up"

"Okay, thank you Leo" Harry nodded as he looked up from Nikki but looked back down when Leo had exited the room. "Nikki I'm sorry, I should have taken you to the hospital sooner" he whispered "I knew you were ill and I didn't" he reached up and ran his hand over her forehead and stood up. Leaning over her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before walking over and sitting in the chair by the window, intending on waiting until she woke up.

-----------

"Aunt Sam where mamma and daddy?" Edward asked as they finished their dinner. Sam was about to reply but there was a knock on the front door, she made sure the boys were secure in their chairs before walking over and opening it and seeing Leo. She opened it further and let her husband in before shutting the door after him.

"How is she?" she said instantly and followed Leo into the kitchen.

"She was severely dehydrated" he explained "With all the morning sickness and her not being able to keep anything down, they have her on the drip and want to keep her in for a few days for observation" he paused and ruffled Edward's hair as he walked past "Nikki should be fine"

"and the baby?"

"As stubborn as its parents" Leo repeated what he said earlier and Sam chuckled "I told Harry to call when he wants to be picked up, I wont expect it until late"

Sam nodded and reached up to kiss him then looked at the time.

"We both have the late shift tomorrow don't we?" she asked and Leo nodded.

"Uncle Leo where mamma and dadda?" Edward asked again and Leo and Sam shared a look.

* * *

**As I was asked nicely for this chapter I decided to upload it for you. ;)**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Harry sighed as he glanced at his watch, it was almost eleven o'clock in the evening, ten hours since Nikki had been rushed to hospital and there wasn't any change in her. The doctors said this was fine, the body had to re-hydrate itself and it was sometimes a slow process depending on how much the body was dehydrated. Movement from the bed caught his attention and he turned his head slowly to look at it. His heart jumped when he saw Nikki slowly opening her eyes and he rushed towards the bed and grasped her hands in his.

"Harry" she mumbled quietly and cleared her throat as she turned to look at him.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered and gave her a smile.

"What happened?" Nikki asked quietly

"You were dehydrated and collapsed Nikki" Harry explained as he crouched down next to the bed.

"How's our baby?"

"The baby is fine" Harry assured her and ran his hand over her forehead, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Sighing she squeezed his hand gently.

"Do Sam and Leo have the boys?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"Yes" Harry nodded and was about to say something else when Nikki interrupted him.

"You should get back to them"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Harry" Nikki chuckled and opened her eyes, despite being out cold for nearly ten hours she looked exhausted "Go home and get some rest, how long have you been here"

"Ten hours" Harry mumbled quietly and Nikki glared at him.

"Ten hours Harry?" she said loudly and her heart rate increased "You should have been at home with our children doing something productive not sitting here waiting for me to wake up. Now _go home_"

"Okay" Harry nodded meekly and leant over to give her a kiss "I love you"

"and I love you" Nikki replied and closed her eyes again "Give my babies a kiss from me"

"Of course beautiful" Harry nodded "I'll bring them in to see you tomorrow, you get some rest"

He hated leaving Nikki but knew she wanted him looking after their boys.

-------------------------------------

When Harry had said goodbye and thanked Sam and Leo for what they had done, he wandered slowly upstairs and into Edward and Graham's nursery where they were both asleep. He leant down and kissed them both on the forehead then walked out of the room again shutting the door behind him. Harry then wandered into Darius' room and over to the cot where the seven month old was asleep. He reached down and drew the blanket further up his body then pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Smiling at his son Harry then walked out of the nursery, this time keeping the door ajar and into his bedroom. His smile faded as he switched on the overhead light and he found the room empty. Normally Nikki was in bed waiting for him or asleep, this would be the first time they had slept apart for almost their whole marriage. Sighing slightly Harry started to unbutton his shirt and threw the clothing article in the wash bin before pulling off his trousers and doing the same with them. He pulled on his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom where he preceded to clean his teeth and finish getting ready for bed. When Harry climbed into bed he was conscious of how cold it was without Nikki, he moved over slightly so he was laying in the middle of the bed and he buried his face in Nikki's pillow breathing in her comforting smell. He couldn't help but think that it was his own stupidity that got Nikki in hospital in the first place.

-----------

"Daddy need hug?" Graham asked the next morning when Harry was getting them ready to go and see Nikki. The young boy held his arms out to Harry who pulled him to him and wrapped his own arms around his son and held him tight before pressing a kiss onto his cheek and letting him go. "Daddy not sad?"

"Not anymore" Harry told him and walked over to pick up Darius who was trying to escape by crawling through to the kitchen. "No you don't young man we are going to see mummy"

The seven month old laughed loudly and lay his head on Harry's chest as his father opened the doorway, the twins ran out and stood by the car as Harry locked up and they climbed into the car as best they could, with a little help from Harry. He buckled them into their seats before closing the doors and walking around to the drivers seat and getting in.

------

"Mummy" both twins called out as they walked into the hospital room Nikki was in. They ran over to the bed but stopped when they realised they couldn't climb on it like they could do with the ones at home. Harry placed Darius on the bed and Nikki scooped him into her arms, being careful of the drip that she was still on. Harry then helped the twins onto the bed and warned them once again to be careful.

"How are you?" he asked as he bent down and kissed her.

"Better now I have my boys with me" Nikki replied

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Harry enquired and Nikki sheepishly shook her head and her husband sighed.

"Nikki…"

"Don't start Harry" Nikki said loudly "The doctor said I should be fine with just my drip for this morning but I have to eat lunch and dinner"

Harry only nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Mummy all better?" Graham asked Nikki as he at down patiently next to her on the bed, they were all being good and Harry wondered if they knew _how_ ill Nikki was and wanted to be good for her.

"Not yet baby" Nikki replied and Graham's face fell "But I will be soon"

"Mummy coming home?" Edward asked and looked pleadingly at his mother who reached out and hugged him.

"Tomorrow okay?" Nikki asked and Edward thought about it for some time then nodded and smiled, knowing the concept of what 'tomorrow' meant. Nikki then looked down at Darius who she was holding in her arms and leant down to kiss him. "I've missed you all"

"and we've missed you" Harry replied and gave her a smile "It felt weird…horrible even sleeping without you"

"I didn't like it much either but I was too exhausted to complain" Nikki told him causing him to chuckle and nod.

"Sam and Leo said they will come and visit today, they are on late shift so I don't know when that will be"

Nikki nodded and looked back at her children who were all looking at her with wide innocent eyes.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Daddy go to park" Edward told her while Graham nodded.

"What about work?"

"I've been given time off from the 'higher powers' to look after the boys until you are better" Harry explained "so I've decided to take them to the park, go and feed some ducks, play football that sort of thing" he shrugged and Nikki couldn't help but grin at the image of Harry feeding ducks in the park "What?"

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head and had to bite the inside of her lip to stop her laughing. She was saved when the door opened and Dr Martin walked in. He spotted the boys on the bed and smiled.

"Well aren't you the most handsome children I've seen in quite a while" he reached out and ruffled Edwards hair, he shied away from the unknown man and inched closer to his mother.

"Sorry" Nikki apologised

"It's alright" Dr Martin shrugged "I'm used to children being wary of me, I'm the person who sticks nasty sharp things in them and makes them drink horrible medicine"

Nikki and Harry chuckled slightly and Dr Martin reached down to check the drip that was in Nikki's arm. She winced when the needle pulled and Graham and Edward glared at the weird man touching their mother that wasn't their father or even their uncle.

"No" Graham shouted and reached out to slap the doctor's hand away "Don't hurt mama" he cried and tears filled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and held on to her.

"It's alright baby" she soothed and ran her hand through his brown hair "He's not hurting me"

Harry reached out and took Graham from Nikki's lap and placed him on his own.

"And you don't slap people okay" he said sternly to his son "Now say sorry to the doctor"

"Sowwy" Graham said as he stared at the floor, tears running down his face. Harry gently rubbed his back as Dr Martin smiled in Graham's direction.

"It's alright but I've never seen a child that young act in defence of someone before"

"They are a bit protective sometimes" Nikki explained as Dr Martin walked to the end of the bed to check her charts. "They get it from their father"

"Everything seems to be in order" Dr Martin said "But I still want to keep you in over night, you also _have_ to eat lunch and dinner today"

Nikki sighed and nodded slightly. The doctor's pager suddenly went off and he apologised and walked out of the room. When he had gone Nikki turned to Graham who was still sniffling slightly.

"Come here" she whispered and Graham reached out to her and she pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back.

"Sowwy mummy" he whispered tearfully and Nikki nodded.

"Okay but you don't hit people okay?" she told her son and moved Graham's head so he was looking at her "Don't cry baby" she said and kissed him. Graham then lay his head on Nikki's chest and closed his eyes, after a few minutes he was asleep.

* * *

**School seems to be sucking my life away! I don't know where it's going, only got about nine weeks of school time until A levels..ahh!**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

The doctor had told Nikki to spend an extra three days in bed to recover her strength once she got home. After spending the last few weeks in bed this order wasn't appealing to Nikki and after a lot of moaning and grumbling she had relented. It was now the evening of the third day and Nikki had never thought that she would be excited about the housework she would be doing the next day.

"Don't push yourself" Harry told her as he lay down in bed and wrapped one hand around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach "Don't do too much at once"

Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know Harry, you've told me enough"

"Did you know you have a slight bump?" Harry asked suddenly, changing the subject completely and Nikki placed her hand next to Harry's on her stomach and felt the bump. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Harry who had a soppy grin on his face.

"Makes it even more real doesn't it?" Nikki said quietly and Harry rested his chin on her shoulder and nodded as she stroked her stomach. He placed a kiss on her cheek and Nikki turned away and lay down, pulling the duvet further up her body and snuggled down into the bed. Harry gave her one last kiss before reaching out and turning the light off.

"I love you" he said into her neck as he buried his face in it.

"Love you too" Nikki replied sleepily.

-------------------------

The next morning when she woke up Nikki expected to have to jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom, she was pleasantly surprised when she didn't have to. Turning over slightly she saw Harry was still fast asleep, a slight smile on his face. Leaning over, Nikki placed a quick kiss on his cheek before climbing out bed and pulling on her dressing gown. She then walked quietly into Darius' room and wasn't surprised when she saw the eight month old already awake and looking around the room. Nikki bent over and picked him up and the young boy wrapped his arms around her neck as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning baby" she said then walked out of the room and across the hall to the other nursery where Edward and Graham were.

Opening the door she saw they were also already awake and they grinned when they saw her.

"Mummy" Edward said loudly and Nikki placed her finger on her lips and put Darius on the floor so he could play.

"Shh" Nikki whispered "Daddy's still asleep"

"Sowwy mummy" Edward said and Nikki ruffled his hair as she cuddled him then did the same with Graham "Mummy not poorly?"

"Not anymore" Nikki shook her head and sat on the floor with her youngest son, Edward and Graham crawled out of their beds and joined their mother and younger brother.

That's how Harry found them half an hour later when he walked into his sons' bedroom after waking up and finding Nikki gone. He stopped in the doorway when he spotted his wife and son's playing together on the carpet and was about to walk away and leave them in peace when Graham looked up and spotted him.

"Daddy" he shouted and ran over to him.

Laughing, Harry picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then walked over to Nikki who stood up and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Me too mama" Graham asked from his fathers arms and a laughing Nikki gave him a kiss as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked as he deposited Graham on the ground and pulled Nikki into his arms for a proper kiss. Nikki nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"And this morning was the first morning in a long time without any sickness"

"Well then lets hope it's all finished" Harry nodded and Nikki agreed with him then turned to her boys who were playing behind her.

"Come on you three, time for breakfast"

Instantly Edward and Graham jumped up and ran out of the room towards the stairs where the closed stair gate stopped them from getting any further.

"I'll take them down" Harry told Nikki, knowing how long it took them to get safely down the stairs even with a parent helping them. Nikki nodded then leant down and picked Darius up, he grinned as Nikki placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you hungry Darius?" she asked as she walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Harry and the twins had got to surprisingly quickly.

While Harry and Nikki sorted their own breakfasts out after the boys had had theirs they put the television on for Edward and Graham to watch as Darius played on the carpet. Harry and Nikki had found out quite early on that the twins enjoyed watching shows about animals and that they had a particular fondness, much to Nikki's shock and concern, for large animals with teeth. Nikki had voiced her concerns to Harry, especially after the twins had a tantrum after she had turned off a show about sharks, but he said that they were fine watching it. They didn't have nightmares and didn't seem at all scared by any of the animals shown, in fact they seem fascinated by them.

"Harry why cant our children watch normal children's shows like 'normal' children?" Nikki sighed as she looked through the kitchen into the living room to see the twins engrossed in a show about, once again, sharks.

"Because they are _our_ children" Harry replied shortly and walked across the kitchen to stand next to his wife "Nikki if they like it then let them watch it, they haven't had any bad effects of watching it."

Nikki nodded slightly and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her four, almost five month pregnant stomach. Leaning his chin on Nikki's shoulder he kissed her neck causing her to giggle and him to laugh.

"Maybe they'll grow up to be animal conservationists" he suggested and Nikki turned her head slightly to look at him "Well you never know" Harry chuckled "You know how much they like the zoo"

* * *

**Yes I admit I was the freaky child who watched animal programs from a very young age and also had a weakness for large animals with big teeth...still do actually, no wonder I'm weird . And I couldnt help but put that little piece of my childhood into the twins. lol!**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Mama look at spider" Graham said as Nikki sat down on the sofa in the middle of her the twins who were now watching a program about spiders. Nikki grimaced slightly as she spotted the large hairy tarantula crawl across screen and start feeding on a locust, it wasn't that she was scared of the eight legged creatures, she just wasn't fond of them. Shaking her head slightly she couldn't help but smile when she saw how engrossed her children were with the program, small smiles etched their faces as they watched the creature on screen.

"Mummy can we have White Shark?" Edward asked a while later as all three were engrossed in a program about Great White Sharks, the boys grinned every time the shark came on screen and Nikki knew they weren't scared by it, she knew when they were scared. Nikki looked down at her son and frowned.

"A shark?"

Edward nodded and looked at her with pleading eyes as Nikki tried not to chuckle, a large smile broke out on her face and she shook her head.

"We can't have a shark honey"

"Why?" it was Graham who asked this, a cute confused look on his face.

"We just cant" Nikki chuckled and the two boys went to look back at the screen just as the program finished. "Come on then" Nikki said and picked up the television remote to turn the television off "No more television until later"

Harry and Nikki didn't like them watching too much television at one time and preferred them to play in the garden or play in the house, it was better for their development.

---

Harry was sitting at his desk looking over some tox results when he got a text from Nikki. Glancing away from his computer screen he couldn't help but laugh loudly when he read the message. Sam and Leo who were standing looking at a case file just across the room looked over at him with questioning looks on their faces. Harry chuckled as he text Nikki back then called over to Leo and Sam.

"Do you know where I can purchase a Great White Shark?" he asked them with a smirk on his face "And a pool large enough to keep him?"

Sam and Leo looked thoroughly confused at this point and Harry had to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"You know I mentioned Edward and Graham liked to watch all those animal documentaries on the television"

"Yes, you were a bit worried weren't you?" Leo asked as Sam nodded.

Harry shrugged slightly.

"Nikki was more than me, but anyway, the twins just asked if we could have a White Shark" he chuckled

"That has got to be the cutest thing I have heard in a long time" Sam laughed

Harry nodded and frowned, he started tapping his pen against the desk nervously.

"Do you think it's okay to let the boys watch programs like that?"

"Are they scared by it?" Leo asked

"No"

"Do they have nightmares?"

"No"

"Do they _want_ to watch anything else?"

"No"

"Well then" Leo shrugged "I don't see any problem"

"But Leo" Harry sighed "Other children their age are watching programs that are suitable for them, normal programs"

"And your definition of 'normal' is…?" Sam asked as she walked over and leant on Harry's desk. The younger man thought for a moment then shrugged and leant back in his chair.

"Oh I don't know" he sighed and threw his pen on the desk.

"It's probably one of those cases where you grow up with it from an early age and your not scared of it?" Sam shrugged and looked down when her phone went off "Excuse me" she walked off leaving the men alone.

"They're fine children Harry" Leo said and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before turning and walking back into his office.

----------

"So do you think our back garden is big enough for a fish tank?" Harry asked as he stood washing up after dinner and looking out of the window that showed their garden. Nikki frowned and turned away from the fridge where she was putting away some leftover food.

"A fish tank?" she enquired

"Yeah, you know, for the Great White?" Harry smirked and Nikki hit him gently on the arm and giggled.

"Stop it" she whispered and leant up to kiss him "Are you okay with the boys? I'm going to have a bath"

"Okay" Harry nodded as she walked away "Where's Darius?"

"Watching television with the twins" Nikki called back from the living room and Harry leant back from the sink to look through the doorway and sure enough his youngest son was engrossed in the television.

"And he's only just ten months old" he muttered as he dried his hands on the towel and walked into the living room in time to see his youngest son yawn. "Come on you" Harry groaned as he leant down to scoop the tired boy into his arms "Time for a nap"

Darius just yawned again and lay his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Making sure Edward and Graham were okay on their own for a few minutes Harry then took Darius upstairs to put him to sleep. When he came back down again the program that the twins had been watching about some sort of animal was over and they were playing with their toys on the carpet. Walking over to the television Harry turned it off and sat on the floor with the two boys.

An hour later Nikki walked into the room dressed in her pyjamas, her long hair still wet and drying in slight ringlets that Harry found adorable on her and found himself hoping that if they had a girl then she would have her mothers hair. His eyes trailed down to her stomach and he could see her bump from under the loose t-shirt. Nikki saw where he was looking and placed her hand over her stomach, the t-shirt flattening itself and making the bump more obvious. Smiling she walked over and sat on the sofa, her hand still on her stomach. Harry hoisted himself off of the floor and sat next to Nikki giving her a kiss and reaching up to twirl a ringlet of her hair absentmindedly through his fingers.

"Is Darius asleep?" she asked and Harry nodded

"Just after you went for a bath" he replied still focused on the lock of Nikki's hair in his fingers. Nikki suddenly reached out and grasped his other hand in hers and brought it to the bottom of her stomach where she held it firmly. Harry was about to say something but the slight movement under his hand stopped him and his face split into a grin.

"I first felt it in the bath" Nikki told him as he kissed her and nodded "I wasn't sure at first then it happened again"

"Our baby" Harry whispered and Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Baby?" came a voice from the floor and both parents turned to look at the twins who where looking at them.

"Come here" Nikki said and motioned to herself as she bent down and lifted Edward onto her lap, Harry did the same with Graham and Nikki took Edward's small hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. She then did the same with his brother and nearly laughed at the obvious confused look on their faces. The baby moved again and both boys yanked their hands away from their mothers stomach. A look of shock crossed their faces and they both looked at Nikki.

"That's the baby" she told them and Edward hesitantly touched her stomach again and laughed as the baby moved.

* * *

**Once again yes, I did ask for a shark when I was younger...thinking back on it now I feel like a right twat. lol! :D but unfortunately I didn't get one.**

**Also...as it's my birthday next friday could I be really cheeky and ask one (or more if you want) of you to write me a one or two shot fluffy Harry/Nikki fanfic for my birthday please? :D Yeah I'm cheeky to ask that but hey. lol!**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Nikki sighed as she turned over in the bed so she was laying on her back, her hand moved to her stomach where the baby moved again and she rubbed it gently trying to get the baby to calm down so she could sleep but to no avail.

"Is the baby keeping you awake?" came a voice from beside her and Nikki turned her head to see Harry turned over in bed to face her. She nodded slightly and he reached out to lay his hand next to hers on her stomach. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

They had found, much to their amusement, that the baby seemed to settle down after Nikki had drunk either a hot chocolate or another warm drink to help her sleep. Nodding slightly Nikki gave him a smile and he leant over to kiss her before climbing out of the bed. When he had gone Nikki just stared at the doorway he had walked out of. Biting her lip slightly she wondered if they would be okay with four children as young as their's. She knew when she was younger that when she eventually had children she wanted them to be quite close together but was hoping that her children wouldn't resent her and Harry for the fact that they did. When Harry walked back into the room holding a steaming mug of drink, Nikki sat up in the bed and placed her hand on her stomach again. Taking the mug from her husband she thanked him and blew the steam from the top. Harry climbed back into bed and sat up next to her.

"Sorry" Nikki muttered after a while as Harry ran a piece of her hair between his fingers, a small smile on his face.

"What for?" Harry asked, confusion etching his voice.

"For keeping you up and not letting you sleep" Nikki replied and Harry saw the tears forming in her eyes as she said this. Reaching up he placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head to him as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey" he whispered as he leant down and kissed her on the lips "It's alright beautiful you don't have to apologise. I would stay awake for the next five months and beyond if it meant you were happy"

Nikki sniffed slightly then shook her head and more tears slipped down her face as she sobbed. Harry was startled for a second and gently prized the mug out of his wife's hands and placed it on the table next to the bed then turned back to her.

"You called me beautiful" Nikki sobbed and Harry moved closer to her. He chuckled to himself as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed the other on her stomach. "I'm not beautiful, I'm fat and ugly"

Harry didn't say anything as he moved some of Nikki's hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You will always be beautiful" he whispered as he gently kissed her again.

"No I'm not" Nikki shouted and turned to glare at Harry who was shocked by the intensity of the look he was getting. "Get out"

"What?" Harry asked, his voice slightly higher in his confusion

"I don't want you in the bed tonight" Nikki told him and pushed him away none to gently.

A hurt look crossed his face which Nikki either didn't see or just ignored as Harry climbed slowly out of bed and leant over to kiss his wife, turning her face away from him he only just pecked her on the cheek. Letting out a small sigh he turned and walked out of the room as Nikki lay down and turned her back on him.

The next morning Nikki woke up and turned over in bed, her actions of the night before came flooding back and she let out a frustrated groan. Placing her hand on her forehead she forced back the tears that came when she realised how she had treated Harry and climbed out of bed slowly. She then walked down the upstairs hallway to the spare bedroom that was to be the new baby's nursery and pushed the door open slightly. The bedclothes were ruffled and Nikki knew Harry had slept in it the night before. Sighing slightly she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Where's daddy?" she whispered and walked out of the room and towards the other two nurseries. Finding no trace of Harry, Nikki took her three children downstairs and preceded to get their breakfast ready. When she couldn't find Harry downstairs either Nikki came to two conclusions. One: that he had been so angry with her that he had left the house not wanting to walk to her and two: that he had been called to work by Leo and he didn't want to wake her. She was hoping for the second one. Walking into the living room again she spotted some paper on the table and picked it up, seeing that it was a note from Harry her heard lightened somewhat.

"**Morning Nikki" **it read **"Leo called me out to an early morning scene and I didn't want to wake you just after you had got to sleep. I'll see you when I get home. Love Harry"**

Nikki sighed slightly after reading it and crumpled it up, throwing it into the bin on her way into the kitchen she walked over to the table and started to feed Darius who was waiting patiently for his food.

---------

"You alright Harry?" Leo asked as he walked through the lab carrying some results. Harry had been quiet all morning and Leo had put it down to the early morning start but even after the two mugs of coffee that it normally took to get Harry sociable in the morning, he was still quite and moody. "Harry?" Leo asked loudly when he got no reply the first time round. The younger man jumped slightly as he was brought out of his thoughts and gave Leo a smile that Leo could see was forced. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded slightly and the smile got even more forced.

"Well you don't look like it" Leo shook his head and walked over to the desk his younger college was working at "What's wrong?"

"Just Nikki and her hormones" Harry shrugged "She couldn't get to sleep last night because the baby was moving so much so we were awake. I called her 'beautiful' and she just" he sighed "she shouted at me to get out of the bed and said that she wasn't beautiful and she didn't want me in bed with her last night"

Leo just nodded and perched himself on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where did you sleep?"

"Spare room" Harry shrugged "It hurt a lot when she told me to get out"

"I'm sure it did" Leo nodded "But Nikki is hormonal, you've been through it twice before you should know"

"But she hasn't told me to get out and sleep away from her before" Harry said sadly "This pregnancy had been harder than the other two, I think it will be our last child"

"Has Nikki said this to you?"

"No" Harry shook his head and rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands "Nikki wants a large family and I think four children is large enough if she's going to get ill"

"And if Nikki wants more?"

"God I don't know" Harry said loudly as he leant back in his chair "I cant say no to her that's the problem"

Leo was about to say something but the phone in his office rang and cut off whatever he was going to say.

"You better answer that" Harry mumbled and Leo nodded and walked into his office leaving a pensive Harry behind him.

* * *

**Angst-ish? Or as close as you're going to get with me. lol!**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

"Harry I'm sorry about what I did last night" Nikki said as soon as Harry walked into the living room after work "I didn't mean it" she whispered and she hastily wiped her eyes as she felt them well up. Smiling slightly Harry moved forward and gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against him, pressing his mouth to her hair he gave her a kiss and breathed in the smell he had missed the night before.

"It's alright" he whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back "I know you didn't mean it"

Nikki moved away from him slightly and leant up to kiss him.

"I missed you last night" she told him as he placed his hand on her stomach "Don't leave me alone again, even if I shout and scream at you to leave"

"I promise" Harry chuckled and gave her a kiss "Now where are my boys?"

------------

Later on in the evening when Nikki was in the bath and Harry downstairs watching the news, the twins and Darius fast asleep the phone rang. Reaching over the arm of the sofa Harry picked it up and answered it, turning the television down slightly as he did so.

"_Evening Harry" _Leo said instantly down the phone _"I'm not ringing at a bad time am I?"_

"No you're fine" Harry replied "Is there a case?"

"_No I was just ringing to see if things are okay with you and Nikki"_

"Things are fine" Harry smiled "We're back to normal"

"_Good" _Leo said shortly and Harry heard Sam shout something he didn't hear properly _"Sorry I have to go"_

"That's alright" Harry smirked and ran one hand through his hair "Go and entertain your wife"

"_Dinner is ready Harry, that's it" _Leo chuckled _"Young people these days"_ he joked

"Bye Leo" Harry laughed as Nikki walked in the door.

He hung up after Leo and placed the phone back on the table and Nikki sat next to him. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder Harry leant down and kissed her before he leant back slightly and rested his forehead on hers. Stealing another kiss Nikki leant back slightly and looked towards the kitchen then back at her husband who placed one hand gently on her stomach under her baggy nightshirt.

"Do we have any Kinder Buenos?" Nikki asked suddenly and Harry raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"Kinder Bueno?" he asked slowly "No, why?"

"Because I want to paint the walls with them" Nikki replied sarcastically and hit her husband none to gently on the chest "I need one"

"Need?" Harry asked and looked at the clock "It's nearly half past ten"

"Harry" Nikki whined and leant up to kiss him. She deepened the kiss quickly and ran one hand through his hair before breaking the kiss "Your child is demanding I have one"

Sighing dramatically Harry gently extracted himself from her arms and stole another kiss.

"What I do for you" he said as Nikki grinned triumphantly "I'll be back soon"

"Thank you" Nikki called as he walked out of the room and she moved back in the sofa and brought her legs up so she was laying down. Picking up the television remote she turned the television up and started to watch the news that had just come on. The baby moved suddenly causing Nikki to shift uncomfortably and place her hand on her stomach to rub it gently. A smile broke out on her face as she thought of the baby was carrying and wondered if Harry wanted more children after this one. They hadn't really discussed in detail how many children they wanted, they had all just happened. Nikki however, being an only child, wanted a large family to make up for her childhood. Being official home office pathologists it wasn't any secret that they weren't short of money and could take care of any children that came along. Shifting slightly as the baby moved again Nikki closed her eyes and snuggled down on the sofa.

Half an hour later when Harry walked quietly into the house he heard the gentle hum of the television as he took his coat and shoes off. Slowly walking into the living room he was about to say something to Nikki when he spotted her on the sofa. A smile broke out on his face when he saw her and he carefully placed the carrier bag on the floor before walking over to his sleeping wife. Crouching down beside her he took the television remote from the hand that was dangling over the side of the sofa and placed it on the table next to him before turning back to Nikki and moving some of her hair from her face. Harry then manipulated one of his arms under Nikki and lifted her gently into his arms, she was surprisingly light for a woman who had just reached her fifth month of pregnancy. Nikki shifted slightly and groaned before settling down. Harry then carried her upstairs and placed her in their bed. Giving her a kiss on the lips he pulled the duvet over her body and walked out of the room leaving the door open slightly. As he walked past Darius' door he heard the young boy start to cry, doubling back he walked into the room and saw the boy crying.

"Hey" he whispered as he picked up the crying boy and held him close to him "What's wrong ey?"

He rubbed Darius' back gently, trying to get the boy to calm down. "We don't want to wake mummy do we?" he asked and kissed Darius on the cheek "Because she is very tired at the moment"

After a few minutes Darius calmed down and lay his head on Harry's chest, bunching some of his shirt up in his fist. His breathing evened out after a while and Harry gently placed him back in the cot after giving him a kiss on the cheek. Placing the blanket over his son he ran his hand over his brown hair and waited for a few minutes in case Darius woke up again. When he didn't, Harry turned and left the room to continue down stairs.

* * *

**Are Harry and Nikki official home office pathologists? I know Leo is and I thought Harry and Nikki were as well...but if they're not oh well they are now. lol!**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Nikki and Harry lay in bed together the next morning intent on making up for the morning before where they had both woken up alone. Nikki was laying next to Harry one arm draped across his stomach, the other on her own stomach resting on her bump. Harry had one arm around Nikki's shoulders, the other was holding the hand Nikki had slung over his stomach stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Are Sam and Leo coming round for the twins birthday?" Nikki asked and looked up at Harry who shrugged slightly.

"I'll have to ask them" he nodded and absentmindedly reached up to run a strand of Nikki's hair through his fingers. "It's on a Saturday right?"

Nikki made a noise of confirmation and nodded then grinned.

"You do remember the date?"

"Oh ha ha" Harry laughed sarcastically "I think I know my own sons' birthday as the second of September"

"Just checking" Nikki giggled as Harry leant down and kissed her, his hand moving to her stomach just as the baby kicked. Harry drew back from Nikki and looked down at her bump.

"Feisty little one we have haven't we?" he laughed and Nikki nodded as he leant down to kiss her stomach, she smiled and reached down to run one hand through his hair.

"Even more feisty than the boys were"

"Which makes me think that we are having a girl" Harry told her as he moved back up the bed and lay on his side, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at his wife. "She's feisty like her mother"

"Where as the boys were calm-_ish_ like their father?" Nikki asked unconvinced as Harry nodded "No I really think we are having another boy"

"How many children do you want?" Harry asked suddenly "I mean..do you want more children?"

Nikki shrugged and shifted slightly as the baby moved.

"You know I want a big family" she started and Harry nodded "We didn't exactly plan the boys and this baby did we? So how about we see what happens"

Harry nodded again and sighed.

"I just don't want you over exerting yourself" he said quietly and Nikki placed her hand on his cheek "This pregnancy has been hard on you"

"Harry any pregnancy could be hard on me" Nikki sighed "Look at these women who have lots of children and they are fine"

"I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do"

"Harry lets just leave it okay" Nikki said loudly, indicating to Harry she was having the last word "If it happens after this baby it happens okay?"

Harry nodded slowly and leant down to kiss her lazily causing her to groan and reached down to tug at the bottom of his bed shirt.

------

"So apart from the presents we already have Edward and Graham where do we purchase this Great White they want?" Harry joked later on as he and Nikki stood in the kitchen, Harry stirring his coffee absentmindedly as he watched Nikki potter around the kitchen. It was still early and the boy's body clock had yet to wake them up. Turning away from the fridge where she was pulling out a yoghurt she shot Harry a withering look which just made him chuckle.

"You should have been here when they asked" Nikki told him as she walked over to the cutlery draw to pull out a spoon "They said it so innocently it was scary"

Harry walked over and placing his mug on the surface behind her, he then rested his hands on her hips and drew Nikki closer to him so he could lean down and give her a kiss. Moaning slightly Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer to her and he ran his hands up the back of her baggy nightshirt.

"Love you" he mumbled against her lips as he continued to kiss her and Nikki ran one hand through his hair as she replied.

"I love you too"

"I think I'll call in sick" Harry joked as he pulled away from Nikki for air then kept kissing her lazily as they stood in each other's arms. Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest, Harry wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed it gently. "Spend the day with you and the boys"

Nikki chuckled and shook her head.

"You wouldn't dare" she giggled and looked up at him "Where's that Kinder Bueno you brought last night?"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded and unwrapped his arms from around her "They're in the carrier bag on the table in the living room, I brought you a few in case you got more cravings for them"

Nikki studied him for a second then smiled and leant up to kiss him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked then turned and walked into the living room, after a few seconds he heard the bag rustling and Nikki pulled out the chocolate she wanted last night.

Nikki was halfway through the second bar of the chocolate when Harry walked into the living room with a smirk on his face. Nikki stopped chewing and swallowed almost nervously.

"Why do I suspect you have just done something I wouldn't approve of?"

"Because I have" Harry laughed and held up the phone "Just rung Leo to say I cant go in because I'm feeling a bit under the weather and don't want to contaminate anything"

Nikki sighed and shook her head exasperatedly, not even bothering to argue.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed

"Come over here and kiss me?" Harry asked, an innocent look on his face as he opened his arms and beckoned to himself. Nikki happily obliged.

* * *

**Yeah I can imagine Harry skiving off work just to spend time with Nikki and the children...bad I know but that's just Harry. lol! :D**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

"Your daddy is cheeky calling in sick like that" Nikki said to Darius as they waited for his bath to run. The young boy had woken up only half an hour ago and was already wide awake. Edward and Graham were the ones who were not morning people. Darius laughed and reached out to the bath where the water was still running, he made small grunting noises when Nikki held him tightly and he looked back at her expectantly. "Not yet baby, the water isn't ready"

Darius looked back at the water and caught sight of the yellow rubber duck that was floating innocently on the water, looking at his mother he then pointed at the duck and clenched and unclenched his hands. Nikki smiled and leant over the side of the bath to pick the rubber duck up, shaking it free of excess water she handed it to her youngest son who grinned and instantly placed it in his mouth. Nikki couldn't help but giggle when the baby kicked against Darius who was sitting right up against her stomach. He looked down at her stomach, the duck still in his mouth and then back at Nikki. The baby kicked again and Darius started to sniffle slightly and his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey it's alright baby" Nikki laughed and took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. Darius tried to pull away but Nikki held his hand firmly to her stomach. The baby kicked again and Darius looked up at Nikki who was smiling, he boy took this as an incentive that what was happening was okay and smiled slightly. Some stray tears leaked out of his eyes where he couldn't force them back and Nikki wiped them away. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and checked the bath water, satisfied it was at a good temperature for her son to bathe she turned the taps off and preceded to undress him.

-----------

"Darius was a bit wary of the baby" Nikki told Harry as they sat on the sofa that afternoon while Edward and Darius watched their daily show about animals, today it was about snakes which Edward found more fascinating than Graham did. Harry turned away from the screen which showed a large Anaconda making it's way through the water, to look at the woman in his arms.

"Really?" he asked, surprised

Nikki nodded and turned slightly so she was facing him.

"The baby kicked against him and I think it shocked him, he almost cried as well"

"Well it must be a shock to him" Harry told his wife "He probably has no idea what is going on and seeing you getting bigger and…"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Nikki asked suddenly and Harry closed his mouth quickly and shook his head.

"No, I'm just saying…"

"That I'm fat" Nikki said almost hysterically and forcibly moved Harry's arms away from her and moved further away from him on the sofa.

"Mummy need hug" Edward asked from the floor were he was sitting and stood up to walk over to her. Nikki smiled and leant down to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Wuv you"

"Love you" Nikki repeated and Edward grinned.

"Baby okay?" Edward then asked and looked down at his mother's stomach and placed a gentle hand on it. "Baby move?"

"The baby's asleep"

"Not sleep time for Edward" the boy said and shook his head and pointed to the television where the snake program was still on "Mummy watch snakey with us?"

"Mummy is yes" Nikki nodded

"Mama sit on floor?" Graham asked from the floor and Nikki couldn't resist the innocent brown eyes that looked her way.

"Okay then" Nikki nodded and stood up with Edward in her arms then seated herself on the floor leaving Harry feeling very alone on the sofa as Graham crawled over and sat next to Nikki. He knew however that Nikki wouldn't stay angry with him for long and he smiled as he looked at his family. The moment was broken when they heard Darius cry from upstairs and Nikki turned to him, he knew that he was forgiven by the look she had in her eyes.

"I'll go get him" he smiled and Nikki beamed and looked back at the television just as the program finished and announced that the next program would be about sharks.

"Sharky" Graham shouted and clapped "Mama sharky"

"I can see" Nikki smiled and looked at the time, they had been watching the television for just over an hour and they normally turned it off for a rest after than but Nikki decided to let them watch the next show considering it was about their obviously favourite animal. "Graham move away from the television sweetie" she said to her son who had got to close to the screen and he looked back and did as he was told. She shook her head humorously as she saw how engrossed they were with the sharks on screen and stood up slowly placing one hand on her stomach. Harry walked in carrying Darius and Nikki walked straight up to her husband and kissed him.

"I'm sorry" she said shortly and he just smiled and nodded before placing Darius on the carpet where he crawled over to the box of toys in the corner of the room then looked up at the television. "Oh dear" Nikki whispered as she saw her son smile at the animal on screen. Harry just chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"He's alright" he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

**I had to have Darius with a yellow rubber ducky, it was just a cute image. ;)**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

When Harry climbed into bed that evening Nikki was already laying down instead of reading a bit of a book. Harry grinned as he leant over and placed kissed along her neck which was exposed. Nikki groaned slightly and tried to bat him away as she buried her face in the pillow but Harry continued his exploration of his wife's skin. Sighing in defeat Nikki turned over in bed so she was facing Harry and sent a playful glare in his direction which caused him to laugh and kiss her on the lips.

"Was there a reason you aren't letting your wife sleep?" Nikki asked with a slight smile on her face as Harry leant down and kissed her again.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you" he stated simply and Nikki's smile grew into a grin. He told her everyday that he loved her but it still gave her the warm feeling of belonging every time he did so. Sighing contentedly she snuggled down further in the warm duvet and moved closer to Harry.

"I love you" she replied "I love it when you tell me you love me"

"I love telling you I love you" Harry replied as he pulled the duvet back causing Nikki to shiver slightly, he then climbed in and pulled Nikki closer to keep her warm. Closing her eyes, Nikki placed one hand on his chest and Harry pressed a kiss onto her hair.

---------------

"Nikki we have a scan tomorrow" Harry said as he walked past the fridge that had the calendar on it "At eleven thirty"

"Yeah" Nikki called from the living room where she was watching the early morning news. "Are we taking the boys this time?"

Harry walked to the door of the living room and leant on the doorframe to look at his wife. She was sitting on the sofa wearing some baggy track pants and a loose t-shirt that wasn't loose enough to hide the bump that Nikki had her hand on.

"Harry?"

He was broken out of his thoughts by Nikki's voice and looked from her stomach to her face which had an expectant look on it.

"Sorry?"

"Are we taking the boys with us?" Nikki repeated and smiled as she realised what was distracting her husband. He nodded and walked over to sit next to Nikki wrapping one arm around her shoulder and placing one hand on her stomach. "The baby's not as restless as normal, I think he's tired"

"She's tired"

Nikki rolled her eyes and leant up to kiss him before looking at the time.

"You better get to work"

Harry made a noise of confirmation and started to kiss her again. Laughing slightly, Nikki gently pushed him away and placed her hands on his chest.

"Harry you have to go to work" she repeated and he nodded

"I know"

"Does Leo know about the scan?"

"I asked him last week if I could have the time off and he said yes so I'll just run it past him again. I'm sure he and Sam can cope for a while without me" Harry replied as they both stood up and walked to the doorway, Harry grabbed his coat and shrugged it on before leaning down and kissing Nikki who was opening the door for him. "I'll see you tonight" he paused "Actually I might be home for lunch, it depends on the work load"

"Okay" Nikki nodded "Love you"

"Love you too" Harry smiled and stole another kiss "Say goodbye to the boys for me"

Nikki nodded again and watched as Harry walked along the driveway to the car and waved him off as he drove down the road. After shutting the door Nikki walked up the stairs to the nurseries where the children were. Pushing the door to Edward and Graham's room she saw they were just waking up and was glad they had slept in late.

"Mummy" Edward said sleepily as he caught sight of his mother. Walking over to him she crouched down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and moved the duvet from over his body then did the same with Graham.

"Come on you two lets go check on your brother then I'll give you a bath" Nikki groaned as she stood up and Graham crawled sleepily from the bed and raised his arms for his mother to pick him up. "Are you still sleepy?" she asked as she picked him up and watched as Edward ran out of the room and towards Darius' room. Graham rubbed his eyes and lay his head on Nikki's shoulder as she walked the path her oldest son had just ran and found him in her youngest son's room. Placing Graham on the floor and walked over to Darius who was already wide awake.

"Good morning" she grinned as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mummy where daddy?" Graham asked from the floor and Nikki turned to look at him.

"He's gone to work" She replied

"Wiv Uncle Leo and Auntie Sam?"

"Yes with Uncle Leo and Auntie Sam" Nikki nodded and smiled when her twins grinned. They loved Leo and Sam, probably because they got away with murder whenever they were around and their godparents could never say no to them about anything. "Shall we go and give you a bath then?"

The twins nodded and ran out of their younger brother's room into theirs while Nikki, still carrying a sleepy Darius walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath for her twins. Darius woke up slightly when he saw the bright yellow duck he always played with in the bath and leant over to try and reach it. Nikki smiled and handed him the duck which he shook slightly then placed it in his mouth like he always did. She then sat down on the closed toilet seat and sat Darius on her lap.

"Mummy can feel baby?" Graham asked from the doorway and pointed to Nikki's stomach, an uncertain look on his face.

"Of course you can" Nikki grinned and motioned for the boy to come to her. Reaching out she grasped his small hand in his and placed it on her stomach in a position where the baby was kicking at that moment. They didn't have to wait long for the unborn child to grant it's older brother's wish and kick out against his hand. He laughed and looked up at Nikki who ruffled his hair as Darius continued to suck on the bright yellow bath toy.

* * *

** I have to say rubber duckies have got to be one of the best things ever invented. lol!**

**Whoo it's my birthday tomorrow so I might upload two chapters just for you...if I can get on the computer that is. ;)**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

"Harry, Nikki how are you?" Dr Aaron James asked as the couple walked into the room, Nikki holding Darius in her arms and Harry holding the twins by the hands "Who are these handsome boys then?"

"This is Edward" Harry said proudly as he introduced his sons "and Graham" he motioned to each of the boys in turn "and this is Darius" he said as he ruffled the boy in Nikki's arms hair causing the boy to laugh and both parents to grin.

"Going to see baby" Edward told the doctor from where he was standing next to his father and Dr James nodded and smiled.

"Yes you are"

Nikki then sat on the edge of the bed and handed Darius to Harry who sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Sit on bed with mama?" Graham asked and pointed to the bed where Nikki was laying "Pwease?"

"As you said please I see no problem" Aaron said from where he was sorting out the computer on the other side of the bed and Nikki turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Aaron shrugged "They are fine"

Harry helped his sons climb onto the bed and warned them to behave and don't get in the way before reaching out and grasping Nikki's hand in his. As Dr James placed the scanner with the cold gel on Nikki's bump she hissed slightly at the cold and the twins looked at her, slightly alarmed, thinking their mother was in pain.

"It's just cold" she told them reassuring them then pointed to the computer screen next to the bed "Look at the screen and you'll see the baby"

They both turned their heads simultaneously to the screen and concentrated as much as two nearly two year olds could.

"There we go" Dr James nodded and a sonogram of the baby appeared on the screen. The twins frowned as they observed their youngest unborn sibling on the screen. "Do you see it?" he directed this at the twins who frowned and shook their heads slightly as Nikki gripped Harry's hand on seeing their new baby. He gave her a smile as the doctor pointed out the baby to the twins who nodded and smiled when they saw the baby.

"Mama?" Edward asked and Nikki turned her head away from the screen to look at her oldest child "How baby get in tummy?" he asked and placed his hand gently on Nikki's stomach as she turned her head to look at a terrified Harry.

"Um…" Harry started "Well…um…"

"Yes Harry?" Nikki asked as Dr James typed something on the computer in front of him, a slight smirk on his face "How did the baby get in there?"

"You'll find out later okay son?" Harry said almost weakly and Edward frowned

"Why?"

"Because you're too young" Harry said and looked to his wife for help but she turned her head away from him in an attempt to stop herself from bursting out laughing. When she turned back to look at him he sent her a slight glare then smiled to show he didn't mean it causing Nikki to giggle.

"Now we can hear the baby's heartbeat if you want" Dr James said as he finished typing and placed the scanner back on Nikki's stomach just as the baby moved on screen into a better position. Nikki's eyes filled with tears when she saw her baby again and sniffed slightly, cursing the hormones. After a few minutes a rapid beating filled the room and Nikki gripped Harry's hand tightly, he gave her a smile and leant down to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and Darius copied his father and grinned when Nikki ruffled his hair. Holding her arms out to him, Darius climbed onto the bed and sat next to Nikki, one of her arms around his back to stop him falling off the bed.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"No" Harry and Nikki answered together and laughed slightly.

"No thank you" Nikki shook her head "We want another surprise"

----------

"Did you know Edward and Graham were going to ask about the baby?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Nikki washing up the things from dinner. She smirked slightly, not looking away from the dishes in front of her as Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his hands on her bump rubbing it gently with one hand.

"I thought they would yes" Nikki nodded as she reached over and wiped her hands dry on the towel, not moving from Harry's embrace. The baby kicked against Harry's hand and he chuckled against Nikki's neck as he kissed it gently causing her to moan.

"You are such a cheeky minx" he whispered into her neck and he drew back slightly allowing Nikki to turn in his arms so his own were now wrapped around her back, she brought her hands to his chest and lay them on it and grinned. Harry leant down and captured her lips with his and Nikki subconsciously moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry then pulled her as close as her bump would allow and she allowed him to deepen the kiss causing them both to moan loudly.

"Harry" Nikki mumbled as she broke away slightly "Bedroom"

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered as he kissed his way down her neck. Nikki leant her head back slightly to give him better access and ran one hand through his hair.

"Damn it Harry you wont" Nikki chuckled slightly then moaned when Harry hit a particularly sensitive spot "I need you right now"

"Well if my beautiful wife commands it" Harry joked and took Nikki hand in his.

* * *

**I thought I would post this quickly before my family invade the house for the evening! :D I might upload another chapter tonight if I can get back on the computer.**

**xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Nikki we need to think of names" Harry said a few hours later as they lay in bed, trying to sleep this time. The boys had been asleep for quite a while and Harry and Nikki were thankful for this, allowing them to spend some time together.

"We have a while yet Harry" Nikki replied sleepily and Harry leant over and wrapped one arm around her waist to place his hand on her stomach and moved closer to her. Nikki smiled slightly but had her back to Harry so he couldn't see it, she loved it when they lay like that in bed and she let out a content sigh.

"We only have four and a bit months" Harry said quietly into Nikki's neck as he buried his head in it "It's not that long"

"Let's get the twins' birthday over and done with first" Nikki told him "Then we can start thinking names"

"Okay" Harry nodded "But then it's Darius' first birthday"

"Don't Harry" Nikki whined "I don't want to think about my babies growing up"

"They're far from grown up Nikki" Harry whispered as he kissed her neck "They will still be our babies for a long time to come"

"Good" Nikki mumbled then moved closer to Harry to get warmer "I love you"

"and I love you" Harry replied and rubbed her stomach "and this little one"

Nikki smiled again and nodded before closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

------------

"Morning Leo" Harry called across the lab when he walked in the next morning. Leo was sitting in his office as usual and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning" Leo called back "How are you all?"

"We're all fine" Harry nodded as he shrugged his coat off and placed it on the back of his chair before taking his scarf off as well "Well Nikki is hormonal but nothing new there" Leo chuckled at this as he walked out of his office with a slip of paper in his hands "Are you and Sam still coming on Saturday?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it" Leo replied

"Good" Harry nodded "And are you coming to ours for Darius' birthday?"

Leo nodded

"When is it? On his actual birthday?"

Harry made a noise of confirmation and nodded.

"Yes, it's also on a Saturday"

"I'll run it past Sam but you already know what she's going to say"

Harry smiled and nodded again before Leo handed him a slip of paper.

"Case for you, only just been rung in" Leo paused "If you can't do it then hand it over to Sam"

Harry frowned at this comment but whatever he was going to say was stopped by the ringing of the phone in Leo's office and the older man apologising and going to answer it. Wondering why he had actually taken his coat off, Harry wandered over to his desk and put his coat and scarf on before picking up his equipment case and walking out of the lab and back towards the car park. He only just glanced at the address before putting his car in gear and driving out of the car park and in the direction of his case. Sitting at a red traffic light about ten minutes from his destination Harry thought back at how quickly the past three years of married life with Nikki had gone and found himself grinning as he thought of the life he had. It was the one he had always wanted since Nikki had turned up in the lab and Harry had admitted to himself that he was totally in love with her. The light turned green and Harry quickly drove through it and on to his destination. Pulling up outside the address Harry saw the police were already there and spotted Detective Mays standing outside the front door of the large house that was the crime scene. As Harry climbed out of his car the detective spotted him and walked over, leaving a junior officer at the door.

"Professor Dalton gave you this case?" Mays asked in slight confusion as Harry got ready to go into the scene. He nodded and shook his head.

"Why?"

Mays shook his head and beckoned Harry to follow him.

"I thought…" the detective stopped what he was saying and Harry urged himself to continue as they walked into the house "It might be a bit…personal" Mays shrugged and Harry followed him into the living room where the pathologist stopped abruptly at the door and stared at the body on the floor. Swallowing a lump in his throat he shook his head and placed his equipment case on the floor and turned to the detective who was watching him intently.

"Who called it in?"

"The mother" Mays said, uncharacteristically sombre "She said she came down this morning after finding her son wasn't in his bed, neither was her husband and came down here to find this" he motioned toward the little boy who was laying, dead, in the middle of the living room. "She was hysterical when we got here and in no state to interview at the moment, we are still looking for the husband"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything as he walked over to the boy in the middle of the carpet and crouched down next to him. Not a boy, Harry reminded himself, just a case, he couldn't let it get personal. On first glance Harry noted vast amounts of bruises on the face and the exposed arms, some days old and some newer. The pyjama top the boy was wearing had rode up slightly and Harry could see some swelling around the ribs, they were obviously broken and even more bruising on the boys small torso.

"How old is he?" Harry asked and heard Mays sigh behind him.

"Two and a half" the detective replied "His name is Ralf Fabel. Cause of death?"

"I wont know until I do the autopsy" Harry replied shortly "You should know by now"

Mays didn't apologise for his abruptness, neither did Harry.

* * *

**Personal case for Harry..I just had to have one. **

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter contains some sensitive material...just to warn you!**

* * *

Two hours later and Harry was standing in the locker room scrubbing up to do the autopsy on little Ralf Fabel. He hadn't performed an autopsy on a child since before Edward and Darius had been born and was a bit apprehensive about doing so. But then he thought about the justice he would bring to the child who's life had been cut short and all apprehensiveness went away. Standing up from the bench he was sitting on, he shut his locker and walked through the two sets of double doors and into the cutting room where the body was laying under a green sheet on a metal gurney. Washing his hands, Harry then pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began the autopsy.

Two hours later and Harry was seething with anger, it was obvious to him that the poor child in front of him had been abused for sometime. He had counted no less than ten broken bones, some more recent than others. Some more had been healed for a while but had not been properly set. There were multiple bruises covering the tiny body in front of Harry, some recent, some a few days old and some nearly healed. It was the same with the cuts that marred the boy's body, there were also scars from old cuts and the boy was only two and a half years old. Sighing slightly Harry pulled the sheet back over the autopsied body and pulled his gloves off and threw them into the bin before washing his hands and walking out of the cutting room slamming the door violently behind him. Sitting himself down on the bench in the locker room Harry leant over and rested his face in his hands and took a deep breath before running one hand through his hand and standing up and motioning to a passing autopsy assistant and telling him to put the body into storage. Harry then changed back into his work clothes and walked back up to the lab on the floor above the cutting room. As he walked up the stairs to the floor the main lab was on, Mays caught up with him.

"We still haven't found the father" he told Harry who nodded and kept on walking "We've put a call out for him. The mother says that she didn't know what was happening to her son"

"Bollocks" Harry snapped as he spun around to face the detective who took a shocked step backwards "That boy has been abused for a long time and there is _no way _that the mother didn't know what was going on"

"Maybe the boy kept it quiet"

"Not possible" Harry shook his head "A boy that age would run to his mother as soon as they hurt themselves, he had multiple bruises, cuts and broken bones, of course he couldn't have kept it quiet he would have been in so much pain"

"So the father could have threatened him" Mays said quietly, almost to himself

"But I don't see how the mother couldn't know her son was getting abused" Harry told the detective "Nikki knows as soon as one of ours even has a small bump"

"Don't let this get personal" Mays said quickly and Harry shrugged and shook his head

"I'm not"

"It sounds like you are"

"Well I'm not" Harry snapped "There is just no bloody way on earth that the mother would have missed what I saw on that little boy, not if she was taking care of him properly"

Mays was about to open his mouth to retort when his phone rang, without apologising to Harry he took it out of his pocket and answered it before walking off leaving Harry alone. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and walked into the lab seeing Leo in his office on the phone and he saw Sam through the open door in the layout room. Checking his watch Harry saw it had only been less than an hour since he had sent of blood and other things for testing and knew they wouldn't be back so soon. Sitting at his desk he picked up his pen and absentmindedly chewed on the end as he thought about how much pain the little boy in the morgue downstairs must have been in and wondered, if it was the father's fault, how he could have done that to his son, his child. Harry had never, and would never, lay an angry hand on his children and he felt slightly ill even thinking about it. Shaking his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts Harry picked up his mobile and rang his home number, it was picked up after a few rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey beautiful" Harry said down the phone "How are you?"

"_I'm fine Harry" _Nikki replied down the phone _"Not that I'm not happy to hear you but what are you calling for? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Nikki" Harry nodded even though his wife couldn't see "I've just…I've got a hard case and wanted to speak to you. How are our children?"

"_They're fine" _Nikki told Harry, knowing something was wrong but answering him anyway _"Edward is watching something about sharks again, Graham is playing on the carpet and Darius is taking a nap"_

"and our other little one?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki chuckled

"_Becoming an acrobat" _she replied and Harry laughed slightly _"Do I even want to know what this case it about?"_

"No" Harry sighed and tapped his pen against the desk "No it's horrible" he whispered this last bit "But I have to do it"

"_For who?" _Nikki asked quietly _"You or the victim?"_

"Both" Harry replied 'and you and the boys' he added in his head "Leo and Sam are still coming over tomorrow for Edward and Graham's birthday, and next month for Darius'"

"_Okay I'll make sure there's food in"_

"Okay, I love you and the boys and our little one. Tell them for me will you? And give them a kiss from me"

"_Of course"_ Nikki chuckled _"I love you too. See you later"_

"See you later" Harry repeated then hung up his phone and placed it on his desk just as Leo walked in from his office.

"How's the case?" he asked as he walked over to Harry who sighed and shrugged

"I've got a little boy downstairs who has been battered to death and a detective who thinks I'm letting it get personal"

"Are you?" Leo enquired

"No" Harry said quickly and shook his head "Mays just doesn't think that the mother had anything to do with the murder, Leo the poor boy was black and blue of course she knew"

"Maybe she was getting threatened"

"That wouldn't stop a mother from trying to get her child, only child, away from the person who is abusing him" Harry said loudly and Leo sighed slightly "Apparently there wasn't a mark on her. Wouldn't a mother at least _try_ and take the beatings for her child?"

Leo didn't say anything but wondered if it was a good idea of his giving Harry this case. He highly doubted it.

* * *

**Sorry this is late, schools been a bit of a bitch. ;)**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

When Harry got in from work that evening it was already nearly quarter past ten. Taking his shoes and coat off he left them in the hallway then walked into the living room expecting to see Nikki but found the room in darkness. Checking that all the doors and windows were secure Harry then walked upstairs and quietly in the dark bedroom where he switched on his bedside lamp to give himself a bit of light, but not enough to wake Nikki who was fast asleep. Glancing over at the lump in the bed that was Nikki, Harry smiled slightly and a sudden rush of guilt rushed through him when he realised that he had stayed at work and left his wife and children for longer than he should have done. Leaning over his wife he placed a kiss on her forehead and she shifted slightly before settling down again. Harry got ready for bed quickly and climbed into bed glad that he had the next day off, he wanted to get his case over and done with and get justice for the Ralf Fabel but he also wanted to spend time with his sons on their birthday. Nikki mumbled something inaudible when Harry pulled the duvet over himself and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and placed a hand on her expanding stomach. The baby kicked out against his hand and he muffled his chuckle in Nikki's hair as he kissed the back of her head before laying his head on the pillow and tried to sleep.

Harry woke with a gasp some hours later and sat up slightly in bed, running his hand over his slightly sweaty face he let out a small sob and placed one hand over his mouth to muffle it slightly. Nikki groaned beside him and turned over to face him and frowned when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Harry?"

He jumped and turned his head to look at Nikki and forced a smile onto his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked, ignoring Nikki's question "I'm sorry"

"Harry what's wrong?" Nikki repeated more forcibly and slowly sat up and placed one hand on her husbands face and was shocked to see tears on his cheeks. "What happened?"

"The case at work" Harry whispered and had to bite back another sob "A little boy, only about six months older than Edward and Graham, he was beaten to death by what looks like his father while his mother did nothing to stop it. He had been abused for a long time before that"

Nikki bit her lip to stop herself from crying as she thought of this and nodded slightly letting Harry continue

"I just dreamt…dreamt that it was..was our boys who were in his place, not beaten just…." Harry couldn't bring himself to say the word 'dead' and took a deep breath and shook his head. Pulling Nikki closer he buried his face in her hair and let out another sob, Nikki couldn't help the few tears that fell from her own eyes.

"I don't know how a father could do that to his child" Harry whispered into her hair as he kissed it then he sighed and pulled the duvet back and swung his legs over the side of the bed "I'm going to check on our boys" he told Nikki and she gave him a small smile and a nod before laying back down in bed and watching him walk out of the room. Wiping her face free of tears Nikki wondered how a mother could just stand by and watch someone, let alone the father, beat her child to death. Nikki let out a small sob as she thought about it and brought her hand to her stomach when the baby moved and she rubbed it gently to try and settle the baby down. Harry walked back into the room after a few minutes and lay back down next to his wife pulling her closer and laying one hand on her stomach.

"Edward was fast asleep, Graham woke up slightly when I kissed him but then went back to sleep and Darius was also fast asleep" he told her and leant down to kiss her as she nodded "I'm sorry for waking you up"

"It's fine" Nikki whispered "Have the police got the parents in custody?"

Harry shook his head and sighed

"Just the mother, the father hasn't been seen since before last night" Harry gave her another kiss and ran his hand up the front of Nikki's bed shirt to lay directly on her stomach. Placing his hand on the bottom of her bump he felt the baby move under his hand and couldn't help but smile as he thought of the baby that was just under his hand. "That's our baby" he whispered "You would think after two other pregnancies and three children I would have got used to it but…"

"You haven't" Nikki finished for him and Harry nodded "I know neither have I"

The baby shifted again and Nikki sighed and moved closer to Harry, his hand still under her top on her stomach.

"Will you tell your son…"

"Daughter"

"Will you tell your _child_ to go to sleep Harry" Nikki said sleepily and Harry leant down and pushed the bed shirt up and over her bump and pressed a gentle kiss onto the smooth exposed stomach.

"Go to sleep little one" he whispered against the skin and continued to kiss it and looked up when Nikki sniffed slightly.

"Sorry" she said and gave him a watery smile "Hormones"

Harry nodded and pressed one last kiss on her stomach, a smile on his face, then pulled the top down over her stomach and moved up the bed to press a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" he whispered "So so much"

"Love you too" Nikki replied and ran one hand through her hair before Harry leant down and kissed her, he went to draw back but Nikki pushed his head back down and deepened the kiss before he could protest. "Harry" she moaned as he ran his hands up her sides "Harry I…" she gasped as Harry kissed his way down her neck "I need..y..you"

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered against her shoulder and Nikki groaned in frustration.

* * *

**Does anyone watch Primval? It's back soon! Whoo! :D**

**xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

"So where are the two birthday boys?" Sam asked when herself and Leo had walked into the house the next day. They had the late shift that day so could spend the morning with their godsons before going into work in the afternoon. Leo, who had already said hello to Edward and Graham was standing in the middle of the living room holding Darius in his arms and talking to him.

"Auntie Sam" Edward shouted when he saw his auntie walk in the room followed by his mother. The two year old ran over to Sam and flung his arms around her legs, chuckling, Sam leant down and picked him up into her arms and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Happy Birthday" Sam said to the boy in her arms

"Fank you" the boy replied and Sam put him back on the floor and did the same with Graham. Nikki smiled at them before walking over to Harry and letting him wrap his arms around her waist from behind and lay his hands on her stomach. He kissed her neck slightly and Nikki sighed and leant back against him.

"I cant believe they are two already" she whispered to her husband who nodded against her shoulder "Then Darius is one…" she trailed off as Leo walked over with Darius in his arms.

"Someone wants mummy" he said and handed Darius to Nikki who kissed her son on the cheek and held him tight "How are you and the baby?"

"I've been tired lately and the baby has been moving a lot" Nikki told him and Harry unwrapped his arms from around her waist and ruffled Darius' hair causing the boy to laugh loudly. "Harry thinks we are having a girl"

"But you don't?" Leo asked as Harry chuckled from behind Nikki then walked over to talk to Sam as Nikki shook her head.

"No I think we're having another boy"

"Well with your track record I think I'm going to have to say that I think it's going to be a boy" Leo chuckled and Nikki laughed and nodded.

"I see what you mean" she nodded as Sam and Harry walked over.

"So are we going to do the cake?" Harry asked

--------

"That is the last time we give the boys icing" Nikki told Harry as they tried to calm their three very hyper boys down. Leo and Sam had left half an hour before for work and since then the boys had gone hyper. "Or just cake in general" Nikki added as Edward and Graham started to calm down and yawn. Harry had to agree with her as he picked up Darius who was also getting tired. The young boy yawned slightly and buried his face in his father's chest and closed his eyes.

"I'll take him upstairs and put him to bed then come down for the twins" Harry told Nikki as he walked past "_don't_ pick them up by yourself"

"I wont" Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes as Harry walked out of the room. Edward and Graham were laying on the sofa nearly asleep after getting tired out quickly, both were clutching the toy sharks that Harry and Nikki had got for their birthday. Shaking her head slightly at her children she crouched down beside the sofa and ran one hand gently over their hair, the other hand lay on her stomach a small smile on her face. Nikki tried, and failed to stifle a yawn which Harry caught as he walked into the room.

"Go to bed you're exhausted" he said as Nikki stood up and nodded, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Will you be okay carrying the twins up?" she asked and Harry nodded as he leant down and kissed Nikki gently on the lips. Nikki then broke away and walked out of the room.

--------

"Nikki" Harry mumbled against his wife's neck early the next morning and she shifted and groaned. Reaching up she batted his head away sleepily and pulled the duvet further up her body, burying her head in her pillow she moved further down the bed and curled up the best her five month bump could let her do "Nikki" Harry mumbled again and started to kiss his way along her shoulder.

"Yes Harry?" Nikki sighed sleepily as Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and lay his hand on her stomach. Nikki moved slightly to give him better access to her bump and he moved closer to her.

"I love you" Harry whispered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed it gently "So much"

Frowning into the darkness Nikki turned her head and Harry moved his head away from her neck and rested his chin gently on the shoulder.

"I love you too" she replied, her voice still held a tone of sleepiness as she reached up with one hand and placed it on her husbands face, feeling the slight stubble under her palm. "What's brought this on at" she glanced at he clock "Half past four in the morning"

Harry shrugged slightly in the darkness and the baby moved under his hand causing Nikki to shift slightly then settle down again.

"Cant I tell my wife that I love her?"

"Of course you can" Nikki sighed "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Harry nodded against her neck as he kissed her again "It's just with this case I'm on…I'm finding it hard to imagine what..how someone, a family could do that to their child. How a father could do that to his son"

"Are you sure it's the father?" Nikki asked quietly and she saw Harry nod through the darkness.

"Leo called today and said there was now firm evidence that the father did it" Harry told Nikki "The police just have to find him"

"And the mother?" Nikki asked after a few seconds of silence and she felt Harry tighten his arm around her.

"Admitted neglect" Harry whispered into Nikki's neck and she had to strain to hear him. Fighting back her own tears Nikki sniffed slightly and wiped her face as a few stray tears leaked from her eyes. Harry saw this however and reached up and wiped her face with his thumb.

"Ssh" he whispered "It's alright" he pressed a kiss onto her cheek and rested his own cheek on hers "I'm sorry I woke you up"

"It's alright" Nikki mumbled tearfully "It was worth it to hear you tell me you love me"

Harry chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek before laying his head on the pillow behind Nikki's own head.

"I love you"

"and I love you" Nikki replied and closed her eyes before moving closer to Harry.

* * *

**Had major Chemistry revision today *shudder* Only six weeks until study leave. :(**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

Harry sighed as the alarm clock blared around the room, reaching over quickly he turned it off and turned back to Nikki who was still asleep. Leaning down he pressed a kiss onto her exposed cheek before climbing out of bed and walking across the hallway to Darius' room. Pushing the door open he walked into the room and saw that his youngest child was just waking up. Darius smiled at his father and reached up to him. Harry pulled the eleven month old into his arms and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Morning son" Harry said to the young boy "Did you sleep well"

Darius made some babbling noises and clapped his hands, a grin on his face before he looked down and pointed at his bed.

"Wo" he said as he pointed "Wo"

Harry glanced down at the bed and saw that Darius was pointing to the toy wolf that he owned. Grinning to himself Harry leant down and picked up the soft toy and handed it to his son who clutched it to his chest.

"Wolf" Harry said slowly and his son frowned

"Wof" Darius tried to copy Harry but failed slightly

"Aren't you a cleaver boy?" Harry asked and carried Darius out of the room and back across the hall into his bedroom where Nikki was just turning over in bed after waking up. "and look who it is"

Darius took one look at his mother and held his arms out for her. Harry deposited him onto the bed and he crawled over to Nikki who gathered him into her arms and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Morning baby" she whispered to her son

"Wof" Darius told his mother as he showed her his toy, who looked up at Harry with a shocked look on his face which was mirrored by his proud look.

"Very good" Nikki nodded and kissed her son again "You are a very clever boy aren't you?"

"Of course he is" Harry told her as he went to walk out of the room to check on his two older sons "He's your son"

He walked out of the room and Nikki smiled after him then looked back down at the boy in her arms.

-----

Harry was standing in the kitchen waiting for the to boil so he could make his morning coffee. Looking around slowly when Nikki walked into the room still dressed in her pyjamas he gave her a smile and opened his arms. Nikki walked into them and wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest, Harry folded his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss onto her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the baby kicked sharply against Nikki's stomach and in doing so, against Harry's. Nikki winced slightly as the baby did so and Harry brought his hand to her stomach and rubbed it gently. Nikki took a deep breath when the baby kicked and Harry frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for his wife and Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it was just a particularly strong kick"

"Feisty like her mother" Harry chuckled and Nikki shook her head and gave him a smirk

"I'm not going in to this again Harry" she sighed and Harry grinned "but it's going to be a boy" her smile faded slightly and she brought her hand up to her husband's face "Are you going to be okay at work today?"

Harry nodded and reached up to cover her hand with his then entwined their fingers and kissed Nikki's hand.

"I'll be fine" he said quietly "It's nearly over, it's up to the police now"

"What about court?" Nikki enquired and Harry shrugged

"I'll think about that when it comes around"

Nikki didn't say anything but leant up and kissed Harry who brought one hand to her cheek then ran it through her hair and then down her back and up the back of her pyjama top causing her to moan slightly into his mouth. Harry broke away and rested his forehead on Nikki's both of them breathing heavily, smiles on their faces.

-------

"Nikki what do you want to do for our anniversary?" Harry asked later on that evening . Darius had already been bathed and put to bed and they were about to do the same with the twins.

"Harry our anniversary is three weeks away and I am five months pregnant" Nikki replied "I'm not sure you want to take a five month pregnant woman anywhere"

"Why?" Harry asked curiously as he waked over to where she was standing in the doorway of the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing both of his hands on her stomach "I want to take you out somewhere"

"Harry.." Nikki started but was cut off when Harry started to kiss his way down her neck causing a slight moan to escape her lips "Harry I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay in with you and our boys. God Harry…." Nikki continued with some difficulty as Harry chuckled into her neck, knowing exactly what he was doing to her

"No just Harry" he chuckled and Nikki groaned and shook her head. Turning in his arms she placed her hands on his shoulders and Harry leant down to kiss her on the lips but Nikki pushed him away gently.

"I think it's time for the twins to go to bed now" she said quietly as she looked her husband in the eye and gave him a cheeky grin "Then we can continue"

----

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere?" Harry asked a few hours later as they lay in bed. Nikki was laying with her back to her husband as he traced random patterns on the bare skin exposed to him causing Nikki to shiver and turn slightly so she was looking at him. Propping himself up on his elbow Harry draped one arm over Nikki's waist and lay his hand on her naked stomach.

"No Harry" she muttered then a smile broke out on her face and she placed one hand on Harry's chest and rubbed it gently causing a shiver to run through his body and her smile to grow "Unless Sam and Leo could look after the boys and we have a night in?" she suggested as she leant up and kissed Harry.

"Sounds like a good idea" Harry whispered against her lips "If your okay with that" he added and moved away slightly "I mean you being almost six months pregnant, we don't have to....."

"Harry I'm fine, as I was with the twins and as I was with Darius so stop fretting" Nikki giggled as she interrupted and ran her hand through his hair with a sigh.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Harry whispered as he kissed her forehead gently and they lay down to sleep.

* * *

**Have any of you seen The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas? I saw it yesterday and cried my eyes out. lol! :D**

**xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you think Sam and Leo will cope with our three very demanding children?" Nikki asked Harry three weeks later as she sat on the edge of their bed watching Harry wander around the room. Sam had just taken the boys to hers and Leo's house so Harry and Nikki could spend their third anniversary together without the interruption of the three young children. Her hand made it's way to her six month pregnant stomach as the baby moved and Harry turned around from where he was undoing his shirt to smile at her.

"They will be fine" he nodded and walked over to kiss her "Now why don't you go downstairs and choose a film that we can watch while I get ready for bed"

"Cant I watch you?" Nikki asked innocently and Harry laughed slightly and shook his head.

"DVD Nikki" he said and pointed to the bedroom door causing Nikki to giggle loudly and stand up off of the bed.

"Okay" she sighed dramatically and shot Harry a grin over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Smiling to himself Harry pulled on his bed shirt and pulled off his jeans so he could put on his baggy tracksuit pants. They had both decided that they would be more comfortable in their bed clothes even though it was only just seven o'clock in the evening. As Harry walked down the hallway his smile grew as he passed the room that was to be their new baby's nursery. Harry and Leo had painted the room a neutral pale green colour a few weeks ago while Sam had been at work and Nikki been downstairs entertaining the boys. All the furniture was set up and all the room needed now was a baby to use it. As Harry walked down the stairs and past the dressing table at the bottom he reached over and picked up the box of tissues that was laying on the top. Whatever film they watched at the present moment, Nikki cried. Harry smiled fondly when he thought back to the week before, Nikki had been in tears over Hannibal and Harry couldn't understand why. This led to Nikki shouting at him for being insensitive and another bout of crying. Nikki was already sitting on the sofa, her legs under her when Harry walked into the room. He grinned when he threw her the box he was carrying and she gave him a playful glare.

"Do you think you are funny?"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded "What film are we watching?"

Nikki reached down next to her and picked up a DVD cover and handed it to her husband who took it and looked at the cover.

"Phantom of the Opera?" he asked incredulously and raised an eyebrow "Is this going to have you as a blubbering mass on the floor?"

"Don't mock me Cunningham" Nikki said and pouted "It's not my fault my hormones are everywhere at the moment"

"Nikki you cried at Hannibal" Harry chuckled as he knelt down to put the DVD in the machine.

"Yes well…" Nikki started then moved over on the sofa slightly as Harry walked over and sat down next to her "It shouldn't have ended like that" she muttered and turned to Harry slightly as he draped one arm over her shoulder and placed his other hand over her stomach "Have you read the book?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Why?"

"Well you wouldn't understand unless you've read it" Nikki sighed and turned back to the television as Harry pressed the play button on the remote.

Halfway through the film and Nikki was already crying, Harry handed Nikki another tissue and ran one hand over her hair.

"It's not fair" Nikki sniffled as she wiped her eyes "Stupid rich bas…"

"Yes well…" Harry interrupted "I think we know your views on Raoul"

"It's just…" Nikki sniffed again "They don't…" a few more tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks "It's only because…of his face…that they don't…like him"

"And the fact that he kills people" Harry added dryly and Nikki turned to glare at him

"It's because they don't like him that he kills people" she told him and Harry shrugged

"If you say so"

"I do" Nikki said shortly and Harry knew that was the end of the conversation.

After the film had finished and Nikki had stopped crying, they just sat in each others arms for a while. After a few minutes of silence Nikki suddenly leant up and kissed Harry passionately causing him to moan in surprise. She reached up and ran one hand through his hair and the other came to his face to stroke his cheek gently with her thumb. Harry wrapped one arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her gently down onto his lap and brought his other hand to her hair and ran it through the soft blonde strands. Nikki moaned as Harry deepened the kiss and they broke apart a few seconds later for oxygen. Harry leant his forehead on Nikki's, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you" Harry whispered as he kissed her lazily and Nikki sighed contentedly and smiled

"and I love you" she ran her hand through his hair again "Shall we go upstairs?"

-----

"Only three more months" Harry commented when Nikki shifted as the baby moved into an uncomfortable position.

"Good" Nikki grunted "I'm so bloody uncomfortable"

Harry reached out and tentatively placed his hand on her stomach just as the baby moved again and Nikki groaned and moved once more. Harry smiled gently down at his wife as she closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

* * *

**Oops! Deleted this chapter by mistake. Sorry**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

"Good morning Darius" Nikki grinned as she picked up her youngest son, it was October 10th meaning it was the young boy's first birthday.

"Mama" he reached up and Nikki planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on you" Nikki said as she walked out of Darius' room and to her own where Harry was still in bed "Shall we go and see daddy?"

"Daddy" Darius said loudly as he spotted Harry laying in bed with a book in his hands. Harry put the book back on the bedside table when he saw his wife and son and a grin spread over his face. Nikki sat herself back on the bed and covered herself with the duvet before placing the one year old on the bed between her and her husband. Harry ruffled his sons' hair before leaning over and kissing Nikki on the lips.

"Morning" he said as he did so and he pulled back and gave her a smile "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Nikki mumbled and placed her hand on her stomach "It's not very comfortable having all this extra weight"

"I suppose it's not" Harry shook his head then Nikki looked down at her son and sighed

"I cant believe he's one already"

Harry nodded and reached out to ruffle Darius' hair.

"Shall we go and get the twins up?"

-----

Sam and Leo arrived at Harry and Nikki's house at seven that evening after finishing their shift at work. After giving Darius their presents and giving him his birthday cake they then stayed for two and a half hours before Nikki started to get tired. Half an hour after Sam and Leo had left the boys had had their baths and Edward and Graham were already in bed and asleep. Nikki was currently in Darius' room holding the one year old in her arms trying to get him to sleep. The young boy yawned and placed his head on Nikki's shoulder and closed his eyes. His grip on Nikki's bed shirt loosened slightly as he fell asleep and Nikki placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead before laying him down and covering him up. Leaving the door open slightly Nikki then walked into her bedroom where Harry was still getting ready for bed.

"Darius asleep?"

Nikki nodded as she walked over to the bed and climbed in, laying down she pulled the duvet further up her body and yawned. She felt Harry climb into bed next to her and then wrap one arm around her from behind and pull her closer. Harry then went to kiss her on the cheek but Nikki turned her head so the kiss landed on her lips. She smiled into the kiss as she reached up and ran one hand through her husband's hair and brought the other up to the back of his neck to pull her closer. Harry pulled away and Nikki yawned suddenly.

"Do I bore you?" Harry joked and Nikki blushed slightly and shook her head

"No, I'm just tired"

"I know" Harry whispered as he gently kissed her again "You go to sleep"

Nikki sighed contentedly as she turned slightly and moved closer to Harry who reached up and ran his hand over her hair until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Harry then placed another kiss on her hair before laying down and closing his eyes.

----

"Mama when baby come?" Edward asked the next morning when they were all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"In January" Nikki replied as she took her son's empty bowl away from him and placed it in the sink ready to wash up.

"Janwary?" Graham enquired and Nikki nodded and held up three fingers

"Three months"

"Fwee?" Graham said and Harry ruffled his hair as he walked past.

"That's right son" he said as he wiped Darius' dirty face with a flannel and the young boy laughed causing Harry to grin slightly and press a kiss onto his forehead "Then we get your little sister"

"Or brother" Nikki added quickly and Harry glanced up at her and nodded a grin spreading over his face.

"Feel baby mummy?" Edward asked as he reached over and tried to place his hand on Nikki's stomach but was just out of reach. Nikki moved forward slightly and placed her son's hand on her stomach where she had felt the baby kick earlier. As if knowing that it's oldest brother wanted to feel something the baby kicked out suddenly and Edward burst out laughing.

"Daddy no work" Graham said as Harry picked up his coat from the back of the chair and pulled it on "Daddy no go"

"Daddy has to work" Harry shook his head and leant down to place a kiss on Graham's forehead "I'll see you tonight"

He then walked over to Nikki and kissed her thoroughly on the lips causing her to moan quietly. When he pulled back Harry leant his forehead on hers and gave her another quick kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied as Harry moved away and said goodbye to his sons "Have a good day"

"You too" Harry called back as he walked through the living room and into the hallway before walking out of the house.

"Mama up" Darius said as Nikki helped both Edward and Graham to the floor where they ran into the living room to play. Nikki groaned slightly when she picked her youngest son up and placed him on her hip being careful of her stomach, she placed a kiss onto his cheek before following her twins into the living room.

* * *

**Four chapters to go! :D I have already written a few one shots that will be posted after this story has finished. ;)**

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

Two more months past quickly, these months included Christmas and New Year and soon the first snow's of January came along. Nikki grinned as she stood in the doorway to the garden watching her sons and husband play in the snow. Yawning slightly Nikki reached down and placed a hand on her eight month pregnant stomach, the effort of carrying the extra weight was tiring her out and sleep was getting harder. She leant against the doorframe and her smile grew as Darius threw a snowball at Harry, surprised at the accuracy of her son. Glancing away from her family Nikki glanced at the calendar and saw it was the fifth of January and she only had fifteen days until her due date. Her heart thumped nervously, Nikki had thought that after two pregnancies the nerves wouldn't be as bad, she was wrong they were just as bad.

"Mummy come and play" Edward shouted from his position behind Harry as he used his father to guard himself against the snowballs thrown from his younger brothers.

"Mummy cant son" Harry explained and Edward frowned

"Why?"

"Because she might hurt herself and the baby" Harry told the two year old and Nikki smirked slightly when she saw Graham hand Darius an already made snowball "and we don't want her to do that do we?"

Edward shook his head just as the snowball Darius was holding collided with Harry's face and a shocked look appeared on his face. Nikki burst out laughing when she saw the look on her husbands face and all three children laughed. Harry chuckled loudly as he reached down and picked up some snow in his hands, the three boys laughed louder as they all ran away from Harry in the direction of the garden shed, Harry hot on their heels. Shaking her head slightly, a grin on her face, Nikki retreated back into the warmth of the house and walked through the kitchen to the living room where she sat down with a groan. About half an hour later the kitchen door opened and four very wet and very cold boys walked through the door. Nikki looked up from the television and smiled at them.

"I think they need a bath to warm up" she told Harry and went to stand up but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down again.

"I'll do it" he told her and leant down to give her a kiss before breaking away "You stay and rest, you look exhausted"

"Thank you" Nikki replied sarcastically but kissed Harry again to show she didn't mean it "And you better warm yourself before you come anywhere near me again, you're freezing"

"Yes dear" Harry called back as he walked out of the living room and after his sons who had run upstairs. Nikki rolled her eyes at the obvious sarcasm and moved so she was laying on the sofa once more and turned the television up.

Later that night Nikki woke up suddenly, groaning slightly she raised her hand to her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face. Glancing at the clock Nikki saw it was half past two in the morning, letting out another quiet groan she tried to get back to sleep again but to no avail. After fifteen minutes Nikki got fed up and carefully climbed out of bed trying not to wake Harry in the process. Walking quickly out of the room Nikki wandered down the hallway to the stairs then walked down to the kitchen where she preceded to make herself a drink. A few minutes later a sharp pain flew up Nikki's back and she dropped the mug she was holding in surprise, it hit the side of the worktop and shattered before falling to the floor and scattered itself around. Taking a deep breath Nikki placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her back as she straightened up and winced slightly. Looking down at the floor Nikki sighed when she saw the mess she had made and looked towards the door when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Nikki?" came Harry's sleepy voice as he walked into the kitchen "Are you alright?" he asked as he saw the shattered mug on the floor and Nikki nodded. Forcing a smile she replied.

"I'm fine, I just lost my grip on the mug"

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked sympathetically as he set around cleaning the mug up and placing the pieces in the bin. Nikki shook her head in answer to the question and Harry stood up and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Harry" Nikki assured him and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss onto her head before turning back to the kettle.

"Do you still want a drink?"

"No thank you" Nikki replied and placed her hands on her husbands shoulders and leant up to kiss him "I love you"

"and I love you" Harry told her and kissed her again a smile on his face "Come back to bed?"

Before Nikki could answer she groaned and leant her head on Harry's chest taking a deep breath as she did so, one of her hands made it's way to her stomach and Harry looked down at her looking slightly shocked.

"Nikki?"

"Sorry" Nikki said quietly as she looked up at him "That's two now"

"Since you woke up" Harry confirmed as he reached behind him for the phone "Is that what woke you?"

Nodding, Nikki moved away from him and leant against the counter behind her.

"Ten minutes?" Nikki shrugged "That's why I dropped the mug, probably why I woke up as well"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Harry enquired softly as he walked over to Nikki and placed one hand on her stomach, in his other he held the phone "I can call Leo to ask one of them to look after the boys"

Nikki nodded and leant forward and rested her head on Harry's chest as he dialled Leo's phone number, he wrapped his free arm around her back and pulled his wife as close as her stomach would allow him to. The phone was picked up after a few rings and Sam's sleepy voice trailed down the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam it's Harry" Harry said quickly "Nikki's gone into labour and I'm taking her to the hospital, would you or Leo come and look after the boys?"

"_Of course"_ Sam replied and Harry heard her hiss Leo's name to her husband _"We'll be round soon"_

"Thank you" Harry said then hung up the phone and took Nikki's hand in his "Come on"

He led her to the living room and sat her down on the sofa where he crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "I'm going to go and get the bag from the bedroom then I'll be back"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and smiled brightly at him but Harry could see she was very nervous.

Placing a kiss onto her lips Harry then walked out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom leaving Nikki alone in the living room.

* * *

**Two days until Primeval! :D Whoo!**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

"God Harry why's it taking so long?" Nikki groaned as she lay in the bed with her back to Harry who was rubbing it gently. It had been five hours since Nikki had been admitted to hospital and they had both expected the labour to almost be over.

"It will be over soon" Harry replied and Nikki turned over in the bed so she was laying on her back, she shot a glare in his direction.

"You keep saying that" she snapped and reached out to grab Harry's hand as another contraction ripped through her. She let out a loud groan and gripped his hand tightly letting out a deep breath as she leant her head back against the pillow behind her.

-----------

"Come on beautiful" Harry whispered into Nikki's ear as he sat behind her on the bed supporting her as she leant against him. In the past half an hour the contractions had come fast and the midwife had instructed Nikki to start pushing.

"Oh bugger off Harry" Nikki hissed as she leant her head on his shoulder "I don't see you bloody giving birth to this child"

"Trust me Nikki I would if I could" Harry told her and moved some of her hair away from her sweaty face as she let out another loud groan and gripped his hand tightly.

"Nikki I need you to push again on the next contraction" the midwife said from the edge of the bed and Nikki shook her head and let out a sob as tears slipped down her face.

"I cant"

"She's exhausted" Harry told the midwife who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It wont be long" she told the very nervous man and Nikki took another deep breath and pushed as another contraction ripped through her. "That's good Nikki once more"

Nikki did as she was told and a scream escaped her lips as she collapsed onto the bed panting loudly as a babies cry filled the room.

"It's a girl" the midwife said as she quickly wrapped the screaming newborn in a towel and handed Nikki the baby.

Tears streamed down Nikki's face as she looked down at hers and Harry's baby girl. She reached up and gently wiped the baby's messy head with the towel and looked up at Harry who also had tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down at his daughter.

"She's beautiful Nikki" he whispered tearfully as he placed a kiss onto Nikki's lips, tears were still falling down her cheeks as she nodded and let out a sob. They then looked down at the crying baby in Nikki's arms and Harry gently reached down and tentatively placed his hand on his newborn daughters head gently rubbing it with the towel to try and clean her slightly, tears slipping down his face. The midwife walked over and smiled apologetically at them as they looked up at her.

"I'm going to have to take her so we can clean her up, weigh her and measure her"

Nikki hesitantly handed her newborn daughter to the midwife and then turned around and kissed Harry fully on the lips as she let out another happy sob. After a few minutes the midwife came back over and handed the clean baby who was wrapped in a pink blanket back to Nikki who instantly hugged her to her chest and moved the blanket away from her daughters face so they could see her properly. Harry reached over hesitantly and ran his hand gently over the newborn's cheek, she sneezed suddenly and both parents laughed.

"She's beautiful" Harry repeated and his eyes filled with tears again "A little girl" he laughed tearfully and Nikki grinned at him as he reached up and wiped his eyes and face.m

Harry smiled lovingly as he ran his hand over his newborn daughters tuffty blonde hair.

"Here" Nikki said and gently placed the quiet baby in her father's arms "Hold your daughter"

"Hello princess" Harry whispered as he looked down at the baby in his arms, her light blue eyes looked up at him and she clenched and unclenched her fists. "You are just as beautiful as your mummy" he choked out "and lets hope you get her brains as well"

Nikki smiled at her husband and daughter and leant over to kiss Harry on the cheek, she knew then that the baby in his arms would be a daddy's girl through and through. Nikki lay back against the pillows behind her and watched father and daughter bond. Herself and Harry had never come to an agreement on names for either a boy or a girl.

"What shall we name her?" Nikki asked as they both stared at their newborn.

"Emery Nikki Cunningham?" Harry suggested hesitantly and Nikki shook her head slightly.

"Emery Sammy Cunningham?"

"Emery Sammy Nicola Cunningham?" Harry asked again and Nikki sighed and chuckled "I just want to get your name in there somewhere"

"Okay it's perfect" Nikki nodded and Harry grinned triumphantly

"I should go and tell Leo and Sam" Harry said after a while and Nikki nodded "They are in the waiting room with the boys"

"Bring them all in here" Nikki said quietly as she took the now sleeping baby from her father's arms "They'll want to see her"

"Okay" Harry nodded and leant over to kiss her "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied and Harry leant down to press a gentle kiss onto the baby's nose "and I love you" he grinned before straightening up.

"We will move them to a private room down the corridor" the midwife said as she walked back into the room just as Harry was walking out "Room 221"

"Okay thank you" Harry nodded as he held the door open for the woman then walked off down the corridor.

* * *

**I did think about giving them another boy but thought that a girl would be good for them. ;)**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

When Harry opened the door to the waiting room he saw Leo sitting on one of the chairs, Edward and Graham sitting either side of him listening to the story he was reading to them. Darius was sitting on Sam's lap as she also read him a story. The door squeaked slightly when Harry pushed it open and all five of them looked up as he walked in.

"Daddy" Darius shouted as he spotted his father and a grin broke out on Harry's face.

"Harry how is Nikki?" Leo asked as Harry walked over "and the baby?"

"Daddy mummy have baby?" Graham asked as Harry ruffled all three of his sons' hair and picked Darius up.

"Mummy has had the baby and they are both perfectly fine" Harry told them all then his grin grew "We have a baby girl" he directed this last bit towards Sam and Leo who grinned.

They both congratulated him and Leo clapped a hand on the younger mans back in a 'manly hug'.

"Shall we go and see mummy then?" Harry asked his sons who nodded enthusiastically and ran towards the door.

Nikki was sitting up in the hospital bed gazing down at her sleeping baby girl in her arms, the newborn was already wearing a light pink baby grow but was still wrapped in a pink blanket. Nikki smiled proudly as the baby made a few noises in her sleep and clenched her fists in the pink mittens she wore. After three boys Nikki was glad to have a girl and she knew Harry was as well. She leant down and pressed a kiss onto the baby's nose and breathed in the unique baby smell as she did so. Looking up as the door opened Nikki smiled at Harry as he walked into the room with their sons.

"Mummy" Edward and Graham shouted as they saw their mother and ran over to the bed.

"Be careful" Harry warned as he walked over and placed Darius on the bed then helped his twins to climb onto the bed.

All three of them were hesitant as they saw the small being in their mother's arms but Nikki motioned for them to move closer to her and they carefully did so.

"Sam and Leo said they'll give us time alone first" Harry said quietly to Nikki as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Nikki nodded and turned back to her three boys before moving Emery so they could see her better.

"Baby sister?" Edward asked as he pointed to the sleeping baby and his parents nodded "Hello" he grinned to his baby sister and she opened her eyes causing the three boys to gaze in awe at her. Harry chuckled slightly when Graham leant down and kissed Emery on the nose and Nikki sniffed slightly.

"What's her name mama?" Graham asked as Harry reached out and pulled Darius onto his lap and pressed a kiss onto his brown hair causing the youngest son to laugh.

"Emery Sammy Nicola Cunningham" Harry replied

"Like mummy and Auntie Sam" Edward grinned and both parents nodded.

Nikki yawned suddenly and Harry leant over and placed a kiss onto her forehead before placing Darius on the bed next to his brothers.

"You're exhausted Nikki" he told her as he stood up "Get some sleep"

"Will you stay?" Nikki asked sleepily as Harry took Emery from her arms and cradled the wide awake baby in his arms.

"Of course" Harry laughed slightly "I'm not going to leave you"

"Okay" Nikki nodded then leant over to kiss her three sons before trying to stifle a yawn.

"Mummy tired?" Darius asked and Nikki nodded

"Yes mummy's tired"

"Shall we let mummy sleep now?" Harry suggested and all three boys nodded and hugged their mother "Auntie Sam and Uncle Leo said they would take you home" Harry told them "and I want you all to be good"

"Okay daddy" Edward nodded and his two younger brothers followed suit.

Harry smiled at them before gently leaning over to kiss Nikki being careful of the baby in his arms.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to introduce our little girl to Leo and Sam"

Nikki only nodded and gave him a smile before laying down in bed and after feeling her sons climb off the bed, turned over on her side and faced the cot her daughter was in.

Fifteen minutes later Harry walked back into the room to see that Nikki was already fast asleep. Placing a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek he ran one hand over her hair before sitting in the chair at the edge of the bed and gazed down at his daughter who was gazing up at him with her blue eyes. Harry smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the nose causing her to sneeze suddenly and Harry to laugh.

"You know I'm going to have to be wary when you're older" he told Emery "You're going to have boys lining up outside our home" he paused "Just like your mummy" he chuckled. Sighing, Harry shifted Emery slightly and continued to talk "Actually I'm not going to let any nasty boys near you until you are at least thirty"

Emery's eyes drooped slightly and after a few minutes her breathing evened out and the tiny baby fell asleep in her father's arms. Harry then stood up and placed the sleeping baby in the cot next to the bed and placed the blanket over her body.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded lately, school once again has been taking over my life. :(**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

It had been two days since Emery had been born and one day since Nikki had been released from hospital. The two parents were currently wrapped in each other's arms in bed, neither of them asleep. Harry was wrapped around Nikki from behind and had one arm draped over her stomach as he lazily kissed her neck. Nikki sighed slightly and moved closer to Harry. Harry opened his mouth to say something to his wife but a cry came from the end of the bed and at once Harry looked down to where his two day old daughter was laying in a cot. He instantly climbed out of bed and made his way towards Emery who he gently picked up and held close to him.

"Hey princess" he whispered as he tried to soothe the screaming baby and Nikki smiled as she turned over to look at them "She's hungry" Harry told her and Nikki nodded and motioned for him to hand their daughter to her, Harry walked around the bed and placed the baby in Nikki's arms as she undid her pyjama top. As the baby fed Harry walked around the bed and climbed back in next to his wife who smiled at him, earning a smile back.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked quietly as he leant over to kiss Nikki

"I'm fine, actually still a bit sore but that's normal" Nikki told him and Harry nodded "I can't believe we have a little girl"

"She looks so much like you" Harry whispered as he looked down at the baby girl in Nikki's arms "She's going to have all the boys knocking on our door when she's older" he informed his wife "and I'll be there to knock them out"

Nikki chuckled despite herself and rolled her eyes.

"Harry"

"Seriously Nikki" Harry told Nikki who shifted Emery to her shoulder and rubbed her back gently. "I don't want her dating until she's at least thirty"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and wiped her daughter's mouth before shifting her so she was laying in her mother's arms again. Emery's eyes had turned brown quickly and Harry was suddenly worried that his little girl would grow up too quickly for his liking. He reached out and placed his finger in one of Emery's hands and grinned as the tiny hand gripped his finger tightly. After a few minutes Emery fell asleep and Harry gently took her from Nikki's arms and walked back to the cot to lay her down.

"Mummy" came a voice from the doorway and both Harry and Nikki turned to see Graham standing in the doorway of the bedroom holding his toy shark. "Mummy" he sniffed again and tears made their way down his face as he ran over to Nikki's side of the bed and allowed his mother to pull him into her arms.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Bad dweam" Graham whispered into Nikki's chest and she pressed a kiss onto his brown hair and held him closer. "Sleep wiv you and daddy?"

"Of course you can" Nikki nodded as Harry climbed back into bed "but only tonight okay?"

Graham nodded and Nikki kissed him again before laying him in the middle of the bed between herself and Harry, before long the young boy was fast asleep. Nikki carefully lay down next to her son and ran a strand of his brown hair through her fingers.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked quietly as he too lay down next to his son.

"Just that I never thought I would ever be a mother" Nikki whispered as not to wake her two sleeping children "ever"

Harry chuckled slightly and nodded before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"and I love you" Nikki replied sleepily as she yawned and closed her eyes.

When Nikki awoke the next morning she was conscious that she was alone in the room. Opening her eyes she saw that her son and husband were absent from the bed and sat up slightly and noticed that Emery was also missing from her cot. Climbing slowly out of bed Nikki noted that it was just after half past seven in the morning and wondered why she had not been woken up by her daughter wanting any more feeds. Pulling on her dressing gown she tied the belt up and walked out of the bedroom and along the hallway to her children's bedrooms and saw they weren't in them. Nikki then made her way downstairs and through to the kitchen and saw her family sitting around the table.

"Mama" Darius said loudly when he spotted Nikki in the doorway and she smiled and walked over to him and gave him a kiss. She did the same to the twins before walking over to Harry who was bottle feeding Emery and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and leant down to kiss Nikki.

"I thought I'd let you have a lay in" he told her "You deserve it after not being able to get sleep while carrying this little one"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded "I needed it"

"Mummy hug?" Darius asked from his seat and Nikki turned to see him holding up his small arms. Nikki grinned as she walked over and picked up her youngest son into her arms and rested him on her hip. She placed a kiss onto his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her neck and also gave her a kiss. "Love mama"

"Love you" Nikki replied and gave him another kiss before placing him on the floor and allowing him to run into the living room where Edward and Darius were watching television. Smiling to herself Nikki turned back to Harry and once again wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest to look down at their daughter who had finished feeding and was looking up at them. Nikki reached out with one hand and lay it on the baby girl's tiny head and gently stroked her soft blonde hair with her thumb.

"I love you" Harry told her as they stood wrapped up in each other and Nikki looked up at her husband and smiled.

"and I love you" she replied and leant up to kiss him

"and I love you as well my little princess" Harry laughed as he lifted Emery to his eyelevel, careful to support her head, then gently placed her on his shoulder closest to Nikki "Don't you ever grow up baby girl"

* * *

**So this was the last chapter! ;) I have had some one and two shots floating around in my head since I started on 'Lies' way back last year and they would only work if Harry and Nikki had four children including a girl so I had to kind of rush them having a girl but I think this fic worked out okay. :D**

**The one/two shots should start being put up soon and any ideas for some more will be appreciated greatly.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and stuck with me! :D**

**xxx**


End file.
